Solstice
by Doee13
Summary: A love story about Jacob and Nessie. Follow them in their journey invovling love, hurt, pain, and comfort. Please review and read, and even if you don't, i still think you are awesome. xoxo, doe.
1. Snow Day by Matt Pond PA

_**Solstice**_

"No…Jacob…don't," I said giggling as he picked me up and carried me to our meadow. I pounded weakly on his back as he continued to march foreword with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't think so darling," he replied continuing up the mountain, me still daggling from his back. And in case you didn't know already, this was my boyfriend. More like a pest at the moment but still the love of my life. My imprinter and the one that chased the monsters away as a child and jerks away in the present. He was easily my night in shiny armour, even though he didn't where a shirt most of the time. Damn was he ever hot.

"So you think I'm hot," he chuckled turning around to look down at me with one eyebrow raised. I quickly folded the palms of my hands into a fist and blushed as he laughed harder now, making me vibrate behind me.

S-s-t-o-o-o-p i-i-t Ja-ak-ak-e," I managed to shake out of me right before he put me down in our snow filled meadow. It was in the middle of winter yet I was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and he was in just a pair of shorts. Man, got to love us super natural creatures.

"You're so easy," he chuckled turning around to hide his laughter. I gave him a glare that he never saw and picked up a handful snow right before I chucked it at his big fat head with impressive force.

"Hey," he warned turning around to rub the back of his head. "That was mean, even for you Nessie," he said with his lip pouting out and I smiled.

"Poor baby, let me kiss it better," I grimaced walking over to him as he bent down so I was able to kiss his head.

"Damn, if only it was my lips," he replied and I smiled.

"I think that can be arranged," I murmured pulling his neck down so his face was just inches away from my face. He pulled his warm lips closed to mine as they moved in perfect synchronization. I pulled away as the corner of my lips pulled up to unveil my white smile. I quickly grabbed a handful of snow and pushed it in his face.

He growled playfully as he tackled me down to the ground. I laughed as he held me close and tickled me.

"Why you little…" he said into my ear as I surrendered.

"Can I make it up," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Possib…" he started but never finished as I twisted myself so I was able to brush my lips against his. Everything was just so welcoming about him. He pulled away and I smiled at him confused.

"How did I ever get so lucky," he whispered as he cupped my face for one more kiss. He took my breathe away with every touch and I couldn't help but return the kiss with every last bit of me.

***Little while Later***

I inhaled deeply, letting the cool air sink into the very depths of my soul. Jacob laid beside me, smiling like an idiot and I rolled my eyes; he was my idiot. I turned my head in the snow so I was able to see his perfectly sculpted face. He turned his face to me as his brown eyes faded into mine. He was gorgeous.

"You never cease to amaze me," he murmured bliss and I smiled warmly.

"As you amaze me," I replied as he shined his bright white teeth at me. They almost seemed to match the snow.

"Could you do something for me," he asked now, nervous.

"Anything," I replied, trying to make him less anxious.

"Alright, but you have to promise to say yes," he said and I nodded while crossing my index finger over my middle.

"Promise," I replied with a huge smile.

"Nessie…you know I love you. I would do anything for you. I would easily take a bullet for you, even though it would probably just bounce of your beautiful granite skin," he said serious and I laughed waiting for him to continue.

"So I was wondering, would you do me the pleasure of marrying me. Of becoming Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Black?" he asked looking for an answer inside my eyes as he held my hand close.

Marrying, Jacob Black. Life time friend, boyfriend, and now, possibly fiancé. I have been dreaming of this moment for my entire life. Even as a young child I would make him be my husband as I would play out my fantasy of marrying someone else. He would always say yes and put on whatever funny outfit I could find and yet always managed to grin as I walked down the aisle with my teddy bear while I hummed the wedding march.

"Nessie, please," he begged pulling me out of my trance. I shook my head trying to remove the thoughts and I swear I saw a tear fall from his eye. Oh no, he thought I actually said no.

I grabbed his hand tightly and looked at him strangely. "I already promised I would say yes," I said smiling as his face brightened up like a Christmas tree.

"And you mean that right," he asked sceptically and I looked at him like he was insane.

"You were destined to marry me, even when we rehearsed as children," I whispered replaying different pretend weddings and he smiled brightly, scrimmaging in his pocket for something until he pulled a tiny ring out.

It was gold and had one giant diamond in the center, surrounded by multiple tiny diamonds. It was…gorgeous. Breathtakingly beautiful.

"This was my mother's," he stated sliding the ring onto my finger as I stared at it in awe. "Billy spent years saving up on this thing and he decided that it would look the best on your hand," he replied with a smile as I looked up into his eyes.

"He said that," I asked shocked, Billy didn't really care much for me and the fact that he wanted me to have his wife's wedding ring just blew my mind.

"Of course, even though he doesn't show it; he truly does love you," he whispered kissing my hand. I kissed him softly and felt a warm tingle run through my spine.

"As much as I love you," I asked and he nodded.

"But not nearly as much as I love you," he smirked and I smiled.

***I am sorry to some people who were possibly hoping for me to choose a different couple to write about but I like Jake & Ness the best so I'll stick with them. I hoped you liked it and please review….I would really appreciate it. Xoxo, Doe***


	2. Marry You by Bruno Mars

_**Solstice**_

"So, how do you want to tell your family," Jake asked timidly and my eyes literally bulged out of the sockets.

"You didn't tell anyone!" I yelled at him like he was a moron. How could he have not asked for permission first? Doesn't he know that my parents are probably going to eat him alive now?

"It was kind-of the spur of the moment thing," he replied with a shrug and I groaned slumping into the chair and covering my face with my hand.

"We're dead, you're dead. You know that their going to be pissed," I grumbled and he chuckled.

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad," he laughed as we pulled into the drive to see my father at the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Wanna' bet?" I asked as the car slowed to a stop and I got out of the car to face my father.

"Go upstairs Ness, I want to talk to Jacob alone," he stated and I nodded after kissing Jake on the cheek.

"Please don't kill one another," I whispered into his ear and I saw dad smirk. "You too," I cautioned as he mumbled under his breath walking towards the forest depths. I trudged slowly up the stairs, watching until they had finally disappeared as my mom hugged me tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!" she shrieked into my ear and I smiled.

"Thanks mom," I said warmly and she pulled back to smile at me.

"My little girl is all grown up," she sighed and I laughed as we turned to walk into the living room.

"Let me see the rock, there is no way that mutt could have afforded anything good," Auntie Rose said and I gave her a warning glance as I lifted up my hand to the sunlight streaming in. It glistened wildly and started to create a rainbow on the right side of the wall.

"Damn, maybe I was wrong," she stated in awe and I laughed. Alice was at my side in an instance looking at me with the biggest eyes I have ever seen.

"Don't scare her Alice," uncle Em chuckled and I smiled as I looked at her.

"Yes Auntie Alice," I asked and she smiled hugely as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Can I please, plan your wedding," she asked and I was surprised that she didn't start hopping up and down with excitement.

"Alright, but I get final say on the dress and the wolves can have food," I smiled knowing that they would want to have the best food she could come up with.

"Deal, come on Rose, we have catalogues to look through," she smiled sprinting upstairs to get her many catalogues for different wedding designers and I knew it was going to be one hell of a party.

"You shouldn't have done that," Esme smiled as she pulled me in tightly. "And congratulations," she whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"Thanks grandma," I said and she smiled hugely as she pulled away. I could hear footsteps march up the front entrance and the door swung open to reveal Jake and my father in the same condition I had left them in.

"I thought you said you were going to kill him," Emmett said and I growled at him.

"Oh scary," he said again as Jacob wrapped his arm tight around my waist. Daddy grabbed me out of Jake's arms and kissed my head tenderly.

"Don't do anything stupid," he warned and then smiled. "I love you," he whispered and I giggled.

"As I love you," I murmured and he smiled before walking over to stand next to mom. The perfect little family. Jacob wrapped his arm around me once again and then kissed me on the cheek before moving to whisper in my ear.

"You want to go see the guys tonight," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't tell your best friends, did you?" I asked annoyed but still managed to smile.

"Like I said, spur of the moment thing," he shrugged as I left him to watch football with the guys.

"Oh oh, what about this one. It's so beaded and would really show off her curves," Auntie Rose said excitedly as I took a seat at the table. "What do you think," she asked pushing it in front of me to show an extremely beaded dress and I sighed.

"Don't think so," I muttered and she frowned.

"Alright, what were you thinking," Auntie Alice asked and I smiled thinking of a beach type dress. Long, flowy, and pulled away under the bust with bead embroidery, but minor of course. I held both their hands tight thinking of the image again and they looked excited.

"It's so perfect and I found one exactly like that in this one," Auntie Alice smiled lifting up a beach catalogue with a model in a stunning gown.

"It's perfect," I harmonized with Auntie Rose and we laughed.

"So I guess we'll just base the wedding around the gown," Auntie Rose said shrugging while grabbing a handful of catalogues with beach themes on the cover.

"Oh pretty," I agreed before getting up to going kiss Jake.

"We leaving," I asked looking at the time and he nodded as he heaved himself off the couch.

"Bye daddy, I'll be home later tonight," I smiled kissing him on the cheek before walking out the door with Jake behind me. He quickly shut the door before dad could say anything and I breathed out a sigh in relief.

"That went well," he muttered and I rolled my eyes but then smiled.

"Hopefully the pack will be just as easy," I giggled and he chuckled as he opened the door for me. I quickly hopped in and buckled my seat belt as he jumped into the driver' seat. He held my hand as it began to shake from the nerves that began to tangle in my stomach. This was going to be eventful.

* * *

***Alright I hoped you liked this story and please continue to read and review. Xoxo, Doe***


	3. No Worries by McFly

_**Solstice**_

It was a bumpy ride as we drove down the dirt road to the beach of La Push. My stomach was tied in knots as I thought about having to tell the pack the news. Sure, the pack had always been my friends and loved me almost as much as Jake; but the fact that we came from basically two separate worlds of creatures was the only thing making me nervous.

"Calm down Nessie, they already love you,' Jake whispered as he squeezed my hand tight. I turned to face him and showed him a weak smile before looking out the window once again. The trees passed quickly, blurring from the movement of the car wiping past them.

I could hear the commotion coming from the beach; the sounds of laughter and fighting. I sighed knowing things would never change. Jake slowed the car to a stop as he parked next to Embry's jeep.

"Ready?" he asked with an eyebrow raised and a genuine smile spread across his face. I nodded as I hopped out of the car and Seth laughed as he saw my scared expression.

"Hey princess; how's life," he yelled walking foreword with a hot dog in his hand. Seth had always been a close friend and one of the only ones comfortable around my family. It was nice knowing he was here.

"Hi Seth," I mumbled as he pulled me into a big bear hug. I could hear Jake laughing as he walked around the car.

"Hey dude, what's going on?" Jake asked wrapping an arm around my waist and shaking Seth's hand with the other.

"Nothing much, just the usual nonsense. You're actually the last ones to show up. What was the hold up?" he asked but the light shining of the ring because of the moon caught Seth's eye.

"I call Best Man. Embry and Quil are just going to have to deal," he smiled and I laughed.

"You're going to have to ask Alice about that," I giggled and he smiled huge.

"Yes, she's planning it again. Can't wait for the food," he muttered rubbing his stomach and licking his lips.

"You're such a pasty," Jake said playfully punching him in the arm and Seth laughed.

"Yeah I know," he replied as he dragged me down the beach. "Look who's here," he yelled and I rolled my eyes knowing that they already knew.

"Hey Jake, hey Ness. What's the haps?" Embry asked as he stood drinking a bottle of beer.

"Going to the chapel going to get married," Seth sang into Embry's ear and Claire screamed with joy.

"No way, no way, no way!" she screeched running over to me and I laughed.

"Thanks Seth, you're such a peach," I said as I hugged Claire and he smiled stuffing the entire dog in his mouth.

"So, I do get to be a bridesmaid right?" she asked as the moonlight shined off her black hair.

"Sure thing," I smiled and she jumped up and down smiling.

"Nice dude, getting a vampire wife. Now that is something new," Quil laughed as Jake came over to shake hands with him.

"Yeah, I thought something different would be nice," Jake replied as both he and Quil watched us; their entire lives talking frantically about different things.

"Let me see the ring," she said pulling up my hand to look at the diamond incrusted ring.

"Quil, when you propose you have to get me one like this," she stated and Quil nearly choked. We laughed as Jake and Embry tried to help Quil.

"Propose? I didn't even know you wanted to get married," he said stunned and she shrugged.

"Well not know of course, I want to continue with university. But eventually you will have to make a super romantic candle lit dinner for me and then propose," she stated still looking at the ring and Embry laughed.

"And we thought the vampire was going to be trouble," he said and I couldn't help but laugh myself.

Sam walked over and I watched as he shook hands with Jake. "Don't do anything insane with this one," he whispered and I looked at him confused as Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, she doesn't want one anyway. We shouldn't have a problem," he said serious and I shook my head.

"I think their insane," Seth whispered in my ear, obviously not getting it either.

"Oh well," I said hugging Paul and Jared.

"Welcome to the family," Sam said pulling me into a hug and I smiled.

"Thanks Sam," I muttered into his chest before he pulled away.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Jake running away from this wedding," Seth chuckled and I looked at him and then at Jake.

"You ran away from a wedding?" I asked with an eyebrow raised and he held up his hands in defeat.

"Technically I didn't run away; I did come back. Just not in time to see the vows," he stated as I stepped closer.

"And who's wedding was it," I asked and Seth laughed.

"Your mom's," he chuckled and Jake glared at him.

"Trust me, it was no biggie," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"It better not of," I smiled and he laughed. He would always be mine.

* * *

***Okay what did you think, good not so good. I want to hear from you. Xoxo, doe***


	4. My Love by Sia

_**Solstice**_

***A week till Wedding***

I laid in bed next to Jacob as he had one arm draped over me. The sun was streaming in from the window as I threw a pillow over my head. Why did the sun have to shine now? I groaned as I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 11:00 in the morning.

I felt Jake pull the pillow out of my clutched hands and then move me so I was facing him. His lips brushed against mine as his tongue traced a path around the outer of my lips. I giggled at the touch as he pulled away to smile at me.

"Good morning, my love," he whispered and I smiled.

"Good morning," I replied looking into his deep brown eyes. He moved in again, grabbing me close and kissing me fiercely and passionately. I kissed back with the same enthusiasm. I wrapped one of my legs over his body and continued where we had left off last night.

***Around Lunch Now. Yum.***

You know it was a very good thing that my parents were away otherwise I probably wouldn't be here right now; let alone Jake. He probably would have been dead the moment he stepped into the cottage. I gently lifted the blankets off my bed and slipped on my robe and slippers before entering the bathroom.

I could hear Jacob getting dress and then walked down to the kitchen as I stepped out of the shower and smiled. What a good little housewife, I thought and couldn't help but laugh.

I quickly got changed after towel drying my hair and headed downstairs to the sweet aroma of food. Jacob placed a plate full of food in front of me as I leaned in to kiss him.

"Hurry up and eat," he said as he dug into his omelette. "Than we'll go to you're grandparents. Alice needs to fix up my tux along with the packs and she's also doing the bridesmaid's dresses. You may want to be there to make sure they don't look stupid."

I punched him playfully and he shrugged. "Most of the weddings you go to now a days, the bridesmaid's look butt ugly because there in some really ugly dresses and our closest friends don't deserve that because in my mind, you're always going to be prettiest; no matter what you are wearing or anyone else," he said with a smile and I kissed him on the cheek before putting my dish in the sink.

He quickly finished and we were out the door within minutes. He held my hand as we walked down the path towards the Cullen mansion and he stopped us at our meadow as he looked deep into my eyes and brushed his fingertips along my jaw line.

"Now are you positive," he asked and I looked at him confused.

"Positive about what," I questioned as I raised one eyebrow up.

"Of marrying me. Are you sure?" he asked concerned and I laughed.

"I have never been more sure in my entire life, Jacob Black. It has been my life dream to be your darling wife," I replied grinning and then kissing him on the lips.

He breathed out a sigh in relief as I tugged him foreword," Good, just making sure." We finally got the house and I opened the door to see fabric everywhere and Alice rushing around with pins in her hand.

"Nessie? What do you think? Alice did a wonderful job," Claire smiled and I nodded looking at the midnight blue dresses. They were basic except for the black lace that showed at the top and at the bottom.

"Very pretty," I said as my mom pulled me into a hug.

"Alice has been at this all morning," she said as she twirled to show me her gown. Just like Claire's except seemed to be sexier. Probably just the vampire gene. I laughed as Quil pulled Claire into a dance and then dipped her for a kiss.

"Save for Saturday," I said throwing a clothe at him and he winked at me before kissing Claire once again.

"Nessie, are they approved," Alice asked finishing up Embry and I nodded. Everything looked amazing. The guys had midnight blue ties to match the girl's dresses and everything coordinated with my ring.

"Just perfect Auntie Alice, thank you," I said hugging her and then she smiled evilly.

"You need to leave the room now," she said and I looked at her confused.

"Why?" I asked and Claire pushed me out the door already knowing.

"You can't see your future husband in his tux, it would break tradition," she whispered in my ear and I laughed confused.

"Wait I thought it was the husband couldn't see the wife in her dress, not the other way around," I said and she shrugged.

"Doesn't matter because you're next and he doesn't get to see you. So suck it up butter cup," she said smiling as she twirled around in the gown. Quil smiled as he twirled her and Embry tried to stretch out the material of the suit without ripping it. I took a seat next to him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close to his chest.

"Thanks for putting up with Alice," I whispered and he chuckled.

"Anything for my favourite vampire," he smiled and I kissed his cheek as Alice came out of the kitchen.

"Alright Nessie come with me; girl's you coming," she asked as she tugged me up the stairs and Claire was quickly at my side followed by my mom, Esme, and Auntie Rose. She quickly plopped me down on her bed as she shut and locked the door behind her.

"Alright now I'm scared," I said smiling and she giggled as she pulled out a long flowing dress. It was dropped dead gorgeous.

"Okay stand up," she ordered as she draped the gown over my head and pulled tight the strings in the back.

"Omg Nessie, you look amazing," Claire cried as she wiped a tear away from her eye. I turned around to look into the mirror as Alice let my long bronze curls drop down my shoulders. I looked at the girl in the mirror and almost died. The dress fit her so perfectly and hung at all the right places.

"Do you like it," Alice asked as she leaned against my shoulders and I nodded wiping away a tear myself. She jumped up and down as my mom hugged me.

"You look beautiful," my mom said as she whispered in my ear as someone knocked on the door.

"Do I get to see my daughter," my dad asked from behind the door and I sprinted to the door to hug my daddy. I twirled around before he pulled me in close.

"If time could stop it would just to admire you," he said kissing my head and I smiled.

"Thanks daddy," I smiled and he hugged me close.

"Damn, I really wished I would have stopped you form growing up now," he said and I laughed.

"You know a bubble wouldn't control me right," I said and he laughed.

"Yeah I guess not, but Jake is going to drop dead after he sees you," he muttered and I smiled. _I can only hope_, I thought and he smirked.

***I hoped you liked this chapter and please leave me a review. Thanks again, Doe***


	5. The Best Day by Taylor Swift

_**Solstice**_

***Night before the Wedding***

I sat criss-crossed in Jake's lap as his arm's wrapped themselves around my freezing body. I had been sick all day and we were working on making me better before the wedding tomorrow afternoon. Alice almost had a cow when I told her I couldn't come help her with the food testing today, so Seth went instead.

"You hungry Ness," Jacob asked as my mother leaned over the couch for the answer.

"No, can I have an aspirin though, my back is killing me," I turned asking my mom and she nodded as she walked into the kitchen. I could hear cupboards open and close as the tap ran. She quickly came back with a glass of water and 2 Advil's.

"Thanks," I muttered as my dad walked downstairs. I quickly drank down the pills and looked at my dad.

"Where are you going," I asked tiredly and he smiled picking me up out of Jake's lap and lying my on the couch.

"We are going to Jake's bachelor party and you are going to stay here and get better," he said tapping me on the nose as Jake stood up. He kissed me on the forehead before Jake knelt down beside me.

"I'll meet you at the later," he whispered kissing my cheek and I smiled.

"We'll make it a date," I smiled and he kissed me once more, placing a blanket over me and then turning to walk out of the door with my dad.

"Where are they going?" I asked and I heard the door swing open to unveil Emmett at the doorway.

"None of your business, little one. Bella? You got any beer," he yelled and I groaned not wanting to know.

"Do not go to a strip club," I warned and he chuckled.

"I'm not promising anything," he smirked evilly as images flashed through my head of what they could be doing tonight. My mother came back with two cases full of beer and my eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"2 cases, Emmett do not…" I started but his laugh cut me off.

"Too bad," he smiled and I covered my face with a pillow as he walked out the door.

"Mom!" I yelled and she was quickly by my side.

"Nessie you alright, are you going to be sick?" she asked frantically and I shook my head no.

"Than what's wrong," she asked brushing a piece a hair behind my ear.

"What did dad do at his bachelor party," I questioned and she laughed shaking her head.

"It actually wasn't anything to major. They went hunting for mountain lion and were back soon enough for the wedding. Trust me, they won't do anything major and even if they did, you should be able to trust Jake," she whispered and I nodded.

"I guess so," I muttered and she kissed my forehead.

"Well I know so," she murmured and I smiled in defeat.

"Hey you want to watch home videos to keep your mind off of things," she asked and I nodded as she placed in a tape of me daddy, Jake, and my uncles teaching me how to play baseball.

'Alright Ness, just keep your eye on the ball,' Jasper said and I nodded serious as my little curls bounced up and down. Jasper through it right over plate and I didn't even attempt to hit it as it bounced right into Emmett's glove.

'No Nessie, hit the ball,' daddy said and I nodded serious as my brows scrunched up.

"You could never get this right, we spent hours trying to teach this to you and yet you still didn't understand," mom laughed and I giggled along side of her. I fast foreword until I landed upon me and Jake in our meadow.

'I'm going to grow up to be really big and strong like my daddy,' I said looking up at Jake showing him my muscles.

'I bet, you're already tough,' Jake chuckled and I smiled proud.

"Jake has always been around hasn't he," I said and mom laughed.

"Yeah, I don't remember a time in the past 18 years when he wasn't here," she laughed and I smiled fast forwarding again. I stopped at the time daddy played my melody to me.

Note after note he played as I danced around in circles like a ballerina. My mom walked in now twirling me around and we continued like that even after daddy had stopped playing.

'My angel,' he said picking me up with my mother sitting on the piano watching. I felt a tear run down my cheek and smiled as I fast foreword to another scene with me and Jake.

'You sit there next to me and Mr. Fluffers will sit there,' I said pointing to different seats around my tea table. Jake took a seat at the very small table and his knees went up to the height of me as I sat down.

'Can I have lots of scones,' he asked and I couldn't help but laugh in real life.

"Wow, an eating machine," my mom chuckled as I laughed.

'No, you may have one,' little me said very serious and I saw Jake's face light up.

'Can I have more tomorrow,' he asked with a raised eyebrow and I nodded.

'Yes if you wear this feathered boa and high heels,' little me stated and my mom and I laughed again.

"Things will never change," I laughed as the film went dead and she nodded.

"Yeah, I truly doubt that anything could change now," she smiled and I nodded as I yawned.

"I'm going to bed, pretty sure Alice would kill me if I stayed up all night before my wedding," I smiled and my mom nodded as if she'd been there and done that. I trudged my body up the stairs and tucked myself into my warm bed.

Wow, the last night in this house. The last night sleeping in this room. The last night knowing that my mommy and daddy were downstairs if I needed them to scare away the monsters. Now there was Jacob, my night in shining armour. The last night he didn't sleep away from, I thought falling asleep with a smile on my face.

***I hoped you liked this story and please continue to read and review. Xoxo, Doe***


	6. Not Like the Movies by Katy Perry

_**Solstice**_

I awoke tired and sleepless as I turned over onto my back. I was getting married today; to a man who had wanted to be with me for my entire life. I could hear Alice downstairs fixing up my mother and I groaned as I heaved myself up off the bed. I felt as sharp twist in my stomach like yesterday as I rushed to the bathroom with one hand over my mouth, the other on my stomach. I emptied the content's of my stomach into the porcelain toilet and leaned my head against the cool tiles.

"Stupid flu," I muttered getting up and washing out my mouth. I actually didn't feel half bad; heck maybe even better then before. I could keep this just to myself, couldn't I? A timid knock took me out of my trance and I opened the door to my bedroom.

"Good, I thought you were awake. We need to get to work. You're getting married in how long?" she asked already knowing while dragging me downstairs and out the door to the Cullen household. Mom followed behind with her gown in her hands and held my hand tight as we walked into the household.

"Are the boys back," I asked and my mom shook her head.

"No not yet, but they'll be here," she reassured me and I nodded as I walked up the floral covered staircase.

"Why did you decorate the staircase?" I asked and she glared at me.

"Your wedding, my décor. Deal with it," she said stressed and I backed away with my hands up in defeat.

"Just asking," I stated and Rose laughed as she came into the room.

"Yeah Alice is usually like this on wedding days," she shrugged brushing out my curls and I shut my eyes as I prepared for the gruelling hours ahead of me. I quickly fell into a deep darkness.

***Like 1 hour before ceremony***

I awoke feeling refreshed as I rubbed my hand over my arms. They were so smooth and felt as if they were polished.

"Did you polish my arms," I asked annoyed as Rose worked on my hair while Alice got dressed into her gown.

"And buffed," she smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Good god save me now," I said making the sign of the cross and Alice huffed as she came into the room with a bridesmaid's dress on. It clung to her perfectly and I knew she was going to make me look bad at _my_ own wedding.

"Oh goodie, you're awake," she clapped thrilled and I smiled.

"Yeah, do you have something for me to do," I asked and she smiled going to her closet.

"Just need you to put on this dress and you'll be perfect for the most part," she replied and I groaned as I got up and turned to the washroom.

"Where are you going?" she asked as I stood at the doorway.

"You don't think I am going to hold it all in for like 8 eight hours, do you?" I said sarcastically and mom laughed.

"Wished I would have thought of that," she muttered before I turned into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I quickly did my business and was almost down washing my hands when something caught my eyes.

Sure my face was beautiful and my hair looked like a models but it wasn't my face that startled me, it was the bump in the middle of my abdominal. When had that gotten there? I quickly undid my robe to see a huge bump in place of my stomach. It was swollen looking but still looked some what natural.

"Did I really eat that many sweets at my bachelorette party," I asked almost silent and I felt a flutter run through me. Oh no, I can't be. Not possible. I started counting down the days in my head. One, two, three…again. Just like my mother had done. The sickness and the bulge; why did it have to be today?

I noticed the window of the bathroom and quickly hopped out knowing I couldn't renter Alice's room without sprinting down stairs to find Jacob. But he wasn't here. Oh well, I could figure it out for sure then.

"What is she doing in there, planning world war 3," Alice asked impatiently and my mom stepped in as I climbed down the side of the house.

"How bout we go fix up the rest of the house as we wait," she suggested and Alice reluctantly gave in. I grabbed the keys to Jake's motorcycle and quickly revved the engine to life before zooming down the narrow drive. Where was I going? I was running away from my wedding, just like Jake had done except he was only the best man; not the bride.

I drove into the town of Forks and got many glares as my makeup was done up for a wedding but I was still wearing a robe and riding a motorcycle. Yeah, I probably would have stared too. I pulled the car into a halt as I sprinted into the nearest gas station and asked the sales clerk where the toiletry aisle was.

"Aisle 7 and can ask but why is your makeup so done up," she asked addressing my entire look as her eyes moved up and down.

"I'm supposed to be getting married in…" I started checking my watch and turned back up to her. "Half and hour," I stated and she gave me a shocked look.

"Then what are you doing here," she asked but I sprinted down aisle 7 for what I was searching for. I picked up the closest one and headed back to the check out line cutting in front of a little kid and his big burly dad.

"Hey," he said in a gruff voice as I turned around and flashed him my biggest smile.

"Please, I just, please," I stuttered and he nodded looking at me and I swear he held in a laugh. I placed my item onto the counter and she smiled.

"Now I get it, congrats by the way. Hope you and your hubby are happy together," she smiled putting the item into a bag as I handed her the money.

"Thanks," I yelled back and I saw her and the man laugh as I hopped on the motorcycle and revved the engine. I pulled out barely watching wear I was going and noticed I pulled out right in front of my father's Volvo. Oh now that's just great.

"Nessie, what the hell are you doing," I heard Emmett yell but I was in too much of a rush to turn around and reply as I revved the engine faster. I made it home in less then five minutes followed by the guys of my family.

"Do not tell the girls," I said to Emmett covering his mouth before climbing up the side of the house again and my dad just shook his head.

"Don't want to know," Em stated before going into the house. Good thing the pack, Jasper, and Carlisle took a different car.

I quickly ripped open the package and went to the bathroom for the second time in the past forty five minutes. I quickly washed my hands again while I placed the plastic tool on the marble counter. I sat on the bathtub ledge waiting for three minutes to pass and I groaned as my mom knocked on the door.

"Will you please come out, the guys are already back and you have…less then 15 minutes. Let's go Renesmee," she said serious as I flipped over the stick. Positive. I quickly crushed the plastic into a million tiny pieces as I walked out the door. Mom said nothing as my shock face scared her as I quickly placed the dress over my body behind the curtain.

"What did you do, it's like you road on a motorcycle or something," Rose stated fixing my hair quickly and I nodded with a straight line across my face. As my Alice and Claire walked into the room followed by my father with a curious expression plastered on his face.

_To be continued…._

_

* * *

_

***I hoped you liked this chapter and please review!***


	7. Right here Waiting For U by Richard Marx

_**Solstice**_

"Oh you look perfect!" Claire squealed as she quickly hugged me before waiting next to Quil for the wedding to begin. Embry winked as Alice put herself next to him and Seth kissed me on the cheek before standing in front of me with my mother.

"Don't mess anything up Ness," Alice warned playfully as I shook nervous. How could I go through with this? I had to post pone this; at least till I could tell Jake.

"Tell Jake what," my dad asked and I jumped as his cool skin touched mine. "Does it have something to do about 10 minutes ago," he asked but I jut frozen, unthinking and barely breathing as I hear Rosalie start to play downstairs. The commotion radiating off of every person in that room made me quiver. Mom gave me a look of warmth as I felt her gift spread over me.

"Oh I see, fine don't tell me," he said playfully but still kind-of hurt.

"Alright Nessie, Edward, you'll go after Seth and Bella and Seth and Bella, just follow after me. Claire you know when to go," Alice ordered serious this time but I couldn't move; I didn't want to move unless Jake knew.

"Alice," I croaked not noticing how strangled my voice sounded as everyone turned around to stare at me.

"Yes Renesmee," she asked in full wedding mode as she counted down the seconds until it was supposed to begin.

"I need to see Jacob," I said shaky and she nodded like she understood.

"Alright just 30 more seconds, I know you're excited," she said and I shook my head.

"No I need to him now otherwise…well otherwise this wedding is cancelled," I said very serious and some what angry as she looked at me shocked.

"No, NO! You can't cancel. You're just going to have to wait otherwise you are going to ruin it!" she screeched at me but I was determined to tell Jake and we were not getting married unless he was as concerned as me. I untangled my arm from my father's as I passed by my mother determined, only to be stopped by Jasper at the doorway. I felt his gift fade over me, like he was untwisted every tangled nerve.

"Now can you wait," he asked but I still shook my head no as I felt the first of many tears yet to happen today, fall down my cheek.

"I just need to talk to Jake," I said as I heard Rose begin to play, ordering the bridesmaids to go down.

"No, you'll see him in 5 seconds or less, go Claire," Alice said nudging Claire foreword as her and Quil walked down the staircase.

"Do not mess this up Renesmee Cullen," she stated serious and stern as she walked down the staircase with Embry. Mom kissed me as Seth looked at me confused. She was silent as she walked down the stairs as my maid of honour after Alice and Embry.

"You ready," my daddy asked as Jasper passed us to go down a separate way.

"No," I said very nonchalantly and he looked at me encouraging.

"You have all night to tell him what's going on inside that little head of yours, just let Alice have her hour," he said smiling and I nodded as I heard the wedding march begin to play.

"Do worry about it," he whispered as we walked down the stairs with perfect synchronization. As we finally reached the end all I could see were smiling faces turned my way but not the one that I wanted to see. Charlie smiled at me with a small tear in his eye and as we turned the corner, I saw him. All smiles and totally at bliss. I couldn't take this. Not today, not now.

"I have to go," I whispered to my father unwinding myself again as Jake and every one else looked at me like I was insane. But I couldn't stay here, I needed to go. I sprinted out of the house like a runaway bride and just continued running, ignoring the voices behind me.

"I'm going to kill that girl," I heard Alice scream in the house and Jake's angry voice as he asked frantic questions.

"What's wrong? Why didn't let me see her before hand and saved us from all of this?" I heard him yell as he followed after me.

"Renesmee! Nessie stop please," he yelled behind as I stopped in our meadow. I crumbled to the ground, unable to move or speak as he cautiously stood at the edge of the meadow.

"Renesmee, why did you just do that," he asked breathing in air as I clutched my body tightly, trying to comfort myself. He walked over slowly until he was finally over top of me.

"Nessie, will you talk to me," he asked sitting down criss-crossed on the snow filled ground. I crawled into his lap for warmth, for the first time I had ever felt cold, and cried into his chest.

"What's wrong," he asked pulling my chin up so I was looking at him. His eyes were warm and full of concern as he watched for an expression in mine.

"I couldn't, you were so happy and…I just couldn't," I choked out and he looked at me confused.

"I was so happy because this was the day we were supposed to start are life together," he stated smiling sincerely. "But if you didn't want me to be happy I could have just pouted until you kissed me better," he smiled and I let out a little giggle.

"Jake…I want to, no I love you so much that I want to get married," I stated and he looked at me for more answers.

"Then why did you just run out?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I couldn't stand you not knowing. It's scaring me and I just needed you to know before marrying me," I said tears starting to blur up my vision. He wiped them away with a simple brush of his finger tips as I looked into his eyes again.

"Jake," I whispered.

"Yes, my love," he asked with a smile.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered and the entire meadow went dead with silence.

***Alright I hoped you liked this chapter! Please continue to read and review!***


	8. Chapel of Love by The Dixie Cups

_**Solstice**_

The meadow was silent as Jacob's blank expression pressed into my chest like a dagger. There was nothing either one of us could say as he sat there motionless as I watched him for anything at all.

"Jacob, please don't blank me out," I begged tugging on his suit and he shook his head, smiling down at me concerned.

"Well, that's…good," he stumbled on the words and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked really hoping that that was what he meant. He moved his eyes around the meadow and then smiled down at me once again.

"Yeah, better then good actually. You're going to be the best little mother out there," he smiled and I hugged him.

"I love you,' I murmured and he chuckled.

"As I love you, oh dearest one," he laughed and I giggled into his chest as Alice, my dad, and my mom came into view.

"You," she said blank and serious and I clutched even harder to Jacob. "You are getting married today whether you want to or not. Jacob go stand at the alter Renesmee, follow me," she ordered picking me up off of Jacob's lap and dragging me inside. Jake laughed along with my parents as she tugged me quicker into the household.

"Sorry," I muttered to everyone sitting in the chairs waiting for a wedding as Alice tugged me up the stairs.

"Nessie!" Claire yelled hugging me. "I thought you weren't coming back,' she said laughing and I smiled.

"I told you I needed to talk to Jake, and I was certainly going to get it," I said smiling and she laughed.

"I truly hope you never change," she snickered as daddy took my arm once again.

"You won't run away again," he asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, he knows, and that's all I wanted," I grinned and he kissed my forehead. I heard Rosalie begin to play again as Claire and Quil started down the staircase once again. Alice gave me a very serious look before walking down the staircase after them, air in air with Embry. Mother kissed my forehead after Seth kissed my cheek.

"Don't do anything that may give Alice a reason to kill you," she warned and I laughed as her and Seth walked down the stairs in front of me.

"I love you," daddy whispered in my ear and I grinned.

"I love you too daddy," I smiled hugging him as the song switch to the wedding march once again. I inhaled deeply walking down the staircase, holding on to my father's arm for support as I reached the aisle my grandfather smiled at me supporting. Jasper kept a very close eye on my emotions as I smiled at him and Emmett.

"Emmett thinks you look ravishing," daddy chuckled in my ear and I couldn't help but blush. I could hear Emmett and Jasper chuckle in the background.

"Oh, sweet success," he chuckled as my blush moved throughout my cheeks. I smiled at Jake as we finally reached the aisle.

"And who gives away this women to this man," the priest asked as my father raised his fingers.

"I do," he said as he kissed my cheek before placing my hand into Jake's. Jacob smiled heart-warmingly into my eyes but I could also see the concern in them as he glanced me over once.

"Welcome family and friends to the joining of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black," the priest said moving his hand in a weird way. I held in a laugh as I looked down at me and Jacob's hands holding one another's.

"Now before we begin, does anyone object to the marriage of these young people," he asked as me and Jake looked down at my stomach.

"Nope don't think so," Jake said laughing as Alice gave him a stern look. The crowd laughed and I smiled still holding in my laugh, afraid that Alice would kick my butt.

"Alright, Jacob, you can do your vows now," he said as Jake pulled out a piece of paper that looked like it had been folded about a thousand times.

"Nessie, every since _we _were little," he started emphasizing the 'we' as I held in a laugh. "I had always wanted to be with you. Whether it was your best friend, enemy, and even lover," he smiled and I heard a quiet growl from my father. "I have always wanted to be with you and the fact that you're returning that to me means the absolute world to me. So I promise to be the best husband, dog and all, to you," he smiled and I laughed along with the crowd even though half of them didn't think of him as an actual dog. But I knew better.

"So Jacob Black, do you take Renesmee Cullen, to have and to hold, in better or for worst, through sickness and in health, and through this terrible economy," the priest asked as the crowd laughed once again.

"Oh hell yeah," he said kissing my cheek as Seth pulled him back.

"Dude you have forever, can you hold it for like 5 seconds," Embry begged and I almost laughed.

"And do you Renesmee Cullen, take Jacob Black, to have and to hold, in better or for worst, through sickness and in health, and even if he trudges mud into the house," he asked and I giggled.

"I guess that will do," I said smiling as he kissed my cheek again. Seth slapped him and he laughed.

"I just can't help myself," he stated shrugging as everyone laughed.

"Well then, I think I can safely saw that you too can be wed. I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said as Jake jumped up and down excited.

"Can I kiss her now," he asked impatient and the priest nodded.

"Yes, you can kiss her," he laughed as Jacob pulled me close and pressed his warm lips against mine. It ended quick though as Alice glared at Jake. Apparently we were already off schedule. The room erupted into a huge cheer as Jake turned us around to bow to the crowd. I laughed as I kissed him once more and then headed outside for the reception.

***Okay I really hoped you liked this chapter and please review soon!***


	9. Long Time Coming by Oliver James

_**Solstice**_

The backyard was covered in paper lanterns as they hung from the many tents above us. Alice had gone all out; even remember to install heaters everywhere. It was actually warmer in the tent area then inside the house and I couldn't help but love every second of it.

The DJ got this started as song after song played as Seth pulled me close to dance as he sang the lyrics of Love Story by Taylor Swift into my ear.

"You know I would consider you as gay if I didn't know any better," I laughed and he nodded as he swung me around in a circle.

"And I would say you look hot as hell if you didn't just marry the guy that can tear my head of with on swipe," he chuckled and I laughed in his arms.

"So how do I look then," I asked raising an eyebrow and he thought about it for a moment.

"Divine, classy, elegant; But definitely not hot," he said knowing that Jake could hear and he smiled at me like he was sorry for not coming over to save me as he talked to Sam.

"Well I guess that will have to do," I muttered as my daddy came to take me away.

"Alice says it is time for the father/ daughter dance," he stated as the song finished and everyone clapped.

"Alright, Carlisle is busy doing something at the moment and he didn't want to dance anyways, so Edward will do the father/daughter dance with Nessie," Alice announced in her perky voice as I placed my arms accordingly to dance with my father. He twirled me around in tiny circles as Jake took Bella onto the dance floor.

"So you never did tell me why you weren't here getting ready and then stopped the wedding to talk to Jacob," he said as he twirled me around once again.

"Oh it was nothing," I said trying to make him stop bringing it up over and over again.

"Oh I see, now nothing is just interrupting your own wedding to 'talk'," he said sarcastic and I nodded.

"What is the world coming too?" I said playing along and he rolled his eyes.

"You will never change, will you Mrs. Black," he asked using my new name and I laughed.

"Nope," I replied popping the p. The song was ending and I was glad as my daddy kissed me on the cheek after we bowed. Embry grabbed me then and kissed my cheek so that Jacob could see.

"You know, I rather there not be blood at me reception. Thanks," I chuckled into his ear and he laughed.

"It's just harmless fun, and he wouldn't kill me in front of all these people. Too noble," he stated and I laughed again.

"Yeah I don't think so," I said turning around to give him a small wave with a smile.

"Mind if I take her from you," Sam asked gruff and Embry tensed.

"Not at all," he said placing me in his arms and I looked at him confused.

"I'm glad you could come," I said noticing that he had brought Emily as well even though she was due any day now.

"I couldn't miss this wedding. So many vampire and werewolves in the same area could have been tragic; especially for the younger ones," he stated nodding his head to Ethan and Kyle. The newest members of the two packs and were barely only 16.

"Well then I'm glad you came to be a body guard," I smiled and he laughed.

"Wouldn't want you getting hurt," he said serious and I groaned.

"He told you, didn't he? That's what you two were talking about over there," I said angry and fast. "If I could strangle him I would," I mumbled under my breathe as he looked at me concerned.

"Are you planning on keeping it," he asked as if it was a puppy; even though it could easily be one.

"I don't know, we haven't had time to talk," I stated annoyed as Jasper came to my rescue.

"You don't mind," he asked taping on Sam's shoulder before gesturing to me.

"No, we juts finished actually," he said smiling while walking over to Emily. Jasper sung me around in a simple circle as Rose and my father danced around fast but yet fluently. My mood changed quickly though as my thought changed to the conversation with Sam just a few moments ago.

"Calm down Nessie, it's your wedding. You should be happy," he stated as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "What's wrong," he asked quietly as I leaned my head against his chest.

"When is this thing over," I asked and he chuckled.

"It's only just begun, sorry darling," he laughed as I leaned closer to his cool embrace. "You want a drink to make you feel better," he asked gesturing to the bar and I shook my head no, ignoring the voice inside my head that told me too.

"And why not? You would love the champagne Alice got for this," he said looking at me confused.

"I'm just…not thirsty," I shakily said as the song finally ended. I walked off the dance floor but was stopped when Alice caught me.

"Don't think you're sneaking away. Jacob, let's go," she said pushing us to the dance floor.

"Alright we're going to slow things down for the couple's first dance," the DJ said flipping in a new record as Jake tugged me onto the dance floor.

"Hello princess," he smiled pulling me in close.

"I'm very mad at you," I stated un-interested as his expression changed.

"Sorry, but he needed to know," he said lifting my chin up to see his very apologetic eyes.

"You're barely forgiven," I said angry at first but then showed him a sweet smile before stomping on his foot very lightly.

"That's my girl," he chuckled as I leaned into his chest with a satisfying smile. We stayed quiet for the rest of the song and as everyone clapped at the end, Alice dragged us towards the 7 layer cake.

"Alright, time to eat," she announced excited giving me the knife. Cameras blinded us as Jake wrapped one arm around my waist and cutting the cake with his hand placed over mine.

"You want a piece," I asked as I picked up a piece as he did.

"Try me," he replied armed as we shoved both pieces of cakes into each other's mouths. Alice of course disapproved but it was our wedding.

"Nessie lets go," Alice yelled while all the girls huddled in the dance floor as the y giggled like school girls. She handed me the bouquet before joining the other girls.

"You ready," I asked as the girls became louder with answers. I threw the bouquet up into the air only to be caught by Claire. She celebrated before walking over to Quil and kissing him on the lips.

"Oh great, can we at least hold off on the weddings for a little while," Embry begged pushing Quil over. Emmett pulled over a chair afterwards as Jacob kissed me on the cheek and I stared at him confused.

"Sit down," he ordered playfully and I blushed knowing exactly what was going on.

"Dammit," I groaned as the blood rushed wildly into my cheeks. I took a seat on the chair as Jacob kissed my cheek. My dad looked kind-of pissed at the fact that Jake was under my dress, but he did enjoy the fact that I blushed like crazy; as Emmett, Jasper, and the rest of the pack did. Jacob kissed his way up my leg and I giggled as he very carefully brought it down with his teeth.

"Still hot," he muttered in my direction as he flung it right at Seth. Seth of course laughed it off as Jake pulled me up into a hug.

"Come on Ness, you're limo will be here any moment," Alice said impatiently with Rose and Claire by her side.

"Yeah about that, me and Ness aren't going on the honeymoon," Jake said before kissing me passionately. Oh damn, why did he choose now to tell all of our family.

"What are you talking about? You are going on the honeymoon," she stated serious and threatening as everyone started to crowd around our tiny confrontation. Alice tugged on my arm but I didn't budge.

"Sorry, not going," I smiled and she growled as Jasper came to stand next to her.

"You are going, you have already ruined this wedding already and you are not ruining your honeymoon either," she practically yelled as my mom looked at me confused. I shook my head no and Alice let out a scream of annoyance.

"Why, Why on earth do you not want to go on a vacation alone?" she yelled as me and Jake looked at each other.

"Funny story actually," Jake laughed pulling at his collar trying to breathe in air. He looked at me for help and I sighed.

"I'm pregnant," I stated serious but with a smile and my dad almost exploded with rage.

***Alright, I hoped you liked this chapter and please review. Happy Holidays, doe***


	10. Father's Love By Gary Valenciano

_**Solstice**_

"You stupid MUTT! My DAUGHTER!" my father yelled grabbing me protectively as I rolled my eyes.

"I think you're blowing this way out of proportion," I stated moving away from him and holding on to Jake.

"Out of proportion; you think I'm BLOWING THIS OUT OF PROPORTION," he yelled again and I'm pretty sure if he was human, a blood vessel would have popped by now.

"Calm down, will you dear," my mother said rubbing his arm but he quickly took it back.

"You want me to calm down when that mutt has intoxicated our only child with a creature from the blue lagoon," he asked pointing to my stomach and I held back a scream.

"Oh please, you thought _I_ was a creature from the blue lagoon!" I shouted back and he huffed.

"But that's different. You were at least some what normal and you were our child," he spat at me and I rolled my eyes just the way he does it.

"Well this is our child, and you can either be supportive or dead weight to me. Make your choice," I stated serious as he almost exploded again but inhaled deep breathes instead while clutching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"I think it's perfect," Rosalie cheered giving me a hug as Alice did, hoping for another party.

"I'm on board, hopefully it's a guy this time. I'm tired of the drama you get from girls," Emmett chuckled and I smiled. Jasper seemed unsure as he stood next to Alice but he still smiled as Esme came to hug me.

"Another little member would be perfect," she smiled encouragingly and my mother held my hand before kissing my cheek.

"You truly are just like me," she sighed as if it was a bad thing but then smiled. "It's going to have the best mother ever," she said kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks mom," I smiled pulling away as Jake looked at his pack.

"What's your input," he asked not wanting to know the answer but he looked at them anyways.

"Yeah, I'm with Emmett. It'd be awesome to have another little wolf," Embry said nudging Kyle.

"I guess it would be okay," Quil said shrugging and Claire smacked him.

"It's more then okay. It's awesome! Nessie and Jake will do awesome!" she said supportive and excited as she hugged me.

"Then I guess I'm on board too," Seth said with a wink and giggled while I kissed Jake's cheek. Sam's pack nodded but kept there distance not wanting to get on Jake's bad side.

"All that leaves is you," I stated turning to my father and he gave me a worried look.

"Why do you have to be exactly like your mother," he asked some what pissed as he pulled my mom in close. "Ness, even though I love you to pieces, I don't want to go through with this," he stated and almost screamed.

"You're so protective. You don't want to have a life do you," I asked pissed and he sighed.

"Nessie please, you're still a child," he said loudly back at me and I laughed.

"To you," I said turning around to walk into the house and I was glad to hear no presence follow me. Not even Jacob.

"I'll go," my mother said with a sigh but my father's voice cut in.

"No I'll handle this," he said serious as I heard his voice from my bedroom window. I quickly slammed the door shut as I heard birds flutter into the sky scared.

"Nessie, open the door," he asked as I crushed my little body against the back bedroom wall. I couldn't help but cry as his voice crushed into my ears.

"Nessie, please," he asked begging as he opened the door to find his little girl crumbled into the ground. "Oh Renesmee," he whispered picking me up and cradling me against his chest. He rocked me back and forth in his arms and I laughed remembering when he used to do this when Jake couldn't come over.

"Do you know how hard it was today…to watch my little girl be given away," he asked kissing my cheek. "And the fact that I actually did give you up was a miracle in it's self," he chuckled and I sighed.

"You should have just locked me away in a tower if you didn't want me to do anything in life," I stated still angry and he laughed.

"Something tells me that Jacob would have found you anyway," he smiled and I giggled.

"Yeah, he would," I smiled thinking of our child.

"I will always love you, and anything that may hurt you, would kill me. After seeing everything that your mother went through, I just, don't want it to happen to you," he smiling sincerely. "Even though I got the most beautiful angel out of it," he said with a grin while tapping my nose and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Will please let me have a little angel of my won,' I begged and he sighed.

"As long as you never ask me for something as big as this again," he said with a grin as I pinned him down to the ground.

"You promise? No gimmicks and you can't go back," I said and he nodded.

"What's a little more spoiling," he asked and I hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I squealed excited as he chuckled under my grasp.

"Come on, Alice will kill us if we miss anymore of the party," he stated bringing me downstairs with a smile and placing me gently in Jake's arms.

"You better keep good care of her," he said very serious and Jake nodded.

"I would risk my own life for my beauties," he stated and my father nodded going to kiss my mother.

"That went well," Jake laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, just swell," I giggled and he smiled hugging my close as the night closed to an end.

***Alright please review and continue to read. Xoxo, doe***


	11. Only Girl by Rihanna

_**Solstice**_

***Merry Christmas every people because if you are as happy as I am you'll still be in the mood. And I got the newest version of the I-pod touch and I'm in love with it. If I could marry it, I would. What did you all get? Please share your memories and I promise to write some more! Xoxo, Doe***

Instead of going on an actual honeymoon, we went to a hotel in Seattle for a little while. It was actually perfect! I couldn't have wanted a different honeymoon. I smiled as I turned over to face Jake, still with my eyes shut. His lips brushed against mine and I held him close.

"Good morning Mrs. Black," he murmured in my ear and I laughed at my new name.

"Good morning," I replied back opening my eyes to see his bright face. He brushed his fingertips along my lips and I couldn't help by feel a flutter inside me.

"I can't believe you're all mine," he whispered and I kissed him.

"Well believe it, because my world is now yours," I laughed and he kissed me.

"Well I guess that's the best gift you have ever given me," he chuckled and I hugged him close and then pulled away with sudden urge as I sprinted to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. Jacob was behind me in an instance, holding my hair back into a pony as I finished disposing all of last night's food. His face was tired and worried as I got up weakly to wash out my mouth.

"Maybe we should go back home," he said concerned and I sighed.

"I think one night is the shortest honeymoon in the world," I replied pouting and he chuckled kissing my lips.

"We can have one afterwards when we don't have to be the one's babysitting the baby," he muttered and I sighed.

"Will we go on an actual one," I asked with my eyebrows raised and he nodded with a chuckled.

"Yes, one which takes more then 45 minutes to get there," he said and I smiled.

"Fine, fine. We'll go home," I muttered and he smiled in victory as I left the bathroom. I quickly put on some clothes as I packed up the few things I and Jake had brought with us. He came out clean shaved and a towel wrapped around his waste.

"We ready to go," he asked and I looked at him confused.

"_I'm_ ready to go, but you are not leaving with me like that. I don't want any person to get to see those rock hard abs of yours," I whispered kissing him on the lips as both my hands enclosed his face. "Go get dressed," I whispered and he sighed.

"But now I don't want to," he pouted and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Too bad," I smiled evilly and he sighed putting on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He quickly shook his head getting water all over and I laughed.

"Good enough princess," he asked sarcastic and I put my hand on my hip. "What," he asked annoyed and angry now.

"I'm deciding whether to push you out the window or not, not like it would do anything but what a police investigation that would be," I muttered and he swung me up into the air.

"Do_ you_ want to be chucked out the window," he asked as he held me tightly and I laughed.

"Sure, throw away," I muttered and he crumbled.

"That's not fair, you know my weakness," he said letting me down carefully and then hugging me close. "I could never harm you," he muttered and I laughed.

"I know," I replied giving him the suitcases and then leading him out the door. We got into the elevator and I had no idea I was going to have a problem with the girl in there with us. The girl in the elevator with us looked at Jake flirtatious as Jake gave her a friendly smile back; apparently she took that in the wrong way.

"Hey, I'm Jessie," she said as Jake shook her hand as warmly.

"I'm Jake," he replied surprisingly nice as I checked my phone for messages.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime," she smiled twisting her air around and I held back a growl.

"I gues…" he started but I interrupted kissing him hard and stern.

"Sorry, apparently my _husband_ doesn't realize I'm pregnant with _his_ child," I replied and Jake chuckled, hiding it terribly as I pushed him out the elevator doors, leaving her completely shocked.

"Have a nice day," I replied pushing the close button for her and then walking around Jacob.

"Wow, hormones are not your specialty," he laughed and I glared at him annoyed.

"I would like to go home now…before I punch your face in," I said as I stood at the check out counter.

"Hello and what would you like to do today," the clerk asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I would like to leave and in order to do that I would need you to do your job," I said giving him a check and our room keys.

"Let me do this," Jake whispered in my ear as I took the bags out of his hands and walked out the door to get the car jockey to bring me my car. He didn't say anything as I gave him my keys and I was glad for that. "Sorry 'bout that," Jake muttered and the clerk laughed.

"Yeah, not the brightest sunshine in the world," he replied as he typed on the computer. He handed Jake some papers back but I ignored it as the jockey came back with my car. He took the bags out of my hands quickly while opening the passenger door for me. I quickly got in as Jake walked out and helped out the guy.

"Thanks," he muttered sliding a couple hundred dollars in his pocket.

"Wow, thanks dude and good luck with that one," he chuckled and Jacob laughed too, walking around to the drivers seat.

"Thanks again," he said before shutting the door behind him and starting up the car.

"It doesn't hurt to smile," he muttered under his breath and I glared at him.

"Oh I know, I was thinking of your own benefit," I replied as he started to drive. He was silent for the rest of the ride and I quickly fell asleep.

***Please Review and thanks for reading!***


	12. Over and Over by Three Days Grace

_**Solstice**_

**Jake's POV**

Something was wrong with Ness. This kid was changing her from the inside and out. Besides the fact she already looked like a 4 month pregnant women her attitude was never very happy. She snapped at almost every little thing said and it reminded me of a new wolf except for the whole monster, fluffy creature change.

She was sleeping on my lap now as I sat in the living room of my dad's old place. He died a few years ago and we never really did anything to it; so that's where I and Ness were situated for the moment in time. A knock on the door brought me back to reality and I heard my guy's come in.

"Hey Jake," Embry yelled as I glared at him pissed. This was the time I longed for; when she was asleep. "Sorry," he whispered as I got up carefully, moving her onto pillows and then pushing the guys out the screen doors.

"You are so lucky," Seth chuckled to Embry as he sat down on the patio deck.

"Yeah, I would have killed you," I laughed and Embry shrugged some what annoyed.

"When you get married, especially to your imprint you become a housewife. Like, no lie," he said and I rolled my eyes throwing him a beer.

"Speaking of imprints, where's Claire," I asked Quil and he smiled thinking of her. The same way I looked thinking of Ness…before she got pregnant.

"She's coming over later," he said and I held back a growl. Seeing people made Nessie even more of a witch then what she already was.

"Hey chill dude, maybe it could be a good thing. You seen them two together, it makes you feel like you're less important, like we hadn't even imprinted on them," he spoke annoyed as I nodded taking a swig of beer. Embry and Seth looked like they were about to shoot themselves and I couldn't help but feel there pain. It sucked hearing about imprints, especially when you didn't have one.

"Can we talk about something that Embry and I care about now," Seth asked and I nodded.

"Wait hold up, did you get any news from the doc," Embry asked as I sighed.

"No, he can't figure out anything. It doesn't help that she's a vampire/ human child and I'm a shape shifter; or 'werewolf," I replied using quotations around werewolf.

"That has to suck, at least for Sam and Emily it was just like us. And soon to be Quil and Claire," Seth mocked and I laughed.

"Why the hell did I get the hardest imprint," I asked looking up to the sky and Embry laughed.

"Because if it was any but you, we probably would have killed her by now," Embry replied shrugging with a smile planted on his face.

"Alright, shut up now," I said. Even though I was quite annoyed with her she was still my world. She was my wife and the one my entire world revolved around. I was still in love with her no matter what happened.

"Yeah but just think, if you wouldn't have knocked her up, she wouldn't be pregnant right now and she would be the Nessie we all know and love," Seth replied and I growled, not at him but at the thought. It was all my fault. Why hadn't I thought about this before? She was exactly like her mom, never wanting a child but would die for one when she finally had one. Ugh, too bad her mom couldn't have been obsessed with humans. Then Ness might have been normal.

"Damn, I suck," I said and Quil laughed.

"Glad you realize that because I sure as hell wasn't going to tell you," he chuckled and I punched him playfully.

"Hey Quil," Claire yelled hopping out of her bright blue bug of a car.

"Claire didn't even hear you pull in," he said pulling her up into a hug and kissing her on the cheek. She giggled like a teen girl and it reminded me of how I and Ness used to be.

"Hey guys," she said cheerful while pulling Quil behind her.

"Where's Ness," she asked with an eyebrow raised and I pointed to the door.

"In there," I said giving her a hug before she left into the house.

"Ness. Nessie?" she said shaking Nessie and I sighed. She would be lucky to get Nessie awake; it was like she was really dead.

"Nessie wake up," she said annoyed and Embry held back a chuckle. I looked closer into the room as I saw no movement to Nessie's chest when Claire checked for a pulse.

"You idiots," she shouted. "Nessie, please wake up…I refuse to let you be dead," she cried and I sprinted into the room.

"What do you mean dead," I spat through my teeth as she checked for a pulse once again.

"She's not breathing…and no heart beat…it equals…dead," she said between sobs as I picked Nessie up and sprinted out the door to the Cullen mansion. I was not going to let my entire world leave me. She was my life and I should have…I should have been with her.

I sprinted faster, thinking about Nessie the entire way there as I brushed past Bella's and Edwards' cottage. Only a little farther and Carlisle would be able to help. I could see the mansion appear in the distance as I brushed past tree after tree.

"Carlisle," I yelled as Edward opened the door with a stern look on his face.

"What happened," he spat as he led me into Carlisle's study.

"I don't know, she was sleeping and then Claire noticed she wasn't breathing and she had no heartbeat so I came here," I stated out of breath as Carlisle placed her onto the hospital bed.

"Nessie," Edward said shaking her hand as Carlisle began compression.

"Put the monitors on," he ordered serious and I nodded trying to figure them all out.

"This isn't working, Edward give me the heart shocks," he stated while Edward handing him some electrical thing. He quickly rubbed them together and then jolted Nessie. I watched as her body jumped up from the bed and then laid flat.

"I need more," Carlisle ordered again as Edward turned up a dial. He rubbed them together again and then shocked her again. Something started beeping and I could see her chest start to move once again. I sighed as Carlisle placed a breathing tube down her throat. How long would she get air like that?

"Just a little while, until she wakes up. If ever," Edward stated in my ear and I sighed taking seat next to the bed while holding her hand. My entire world, almost lost in one freak heart attack. Damn, I suck.

***Alright I hoped you liked and please Review!**


	13. Forgotten by Avril Lavinge

_**Solstice**_

She was so sick and every time she got better, her heart would stop once again and the same scene would play out like that afternoon a couple days ago. But as she was weakening, the child was growing stronger. With ever breathe Nessie took it was like the creature within her was getting more then her.

"I told you it was stupid to say yes to her," Edward said as he stood leaning against the door frame.

"What was I supposed to do, she wanted something and as her imprinter I couldn't say no. Even if I did it would have torn her apart," I said looking back down at her cold face.

"Like she's not torn up now," he replied tilting his head to the side and I sighed.

"Well what do you suppose we do now," I asked sarcastic rubbing her hand with my thumb.

"We say no," he replied and I looked at him like he was a moron. What was he talking about? We already said yes and the only way that we could say no now was to…oh.

"An abortion," I whispered and I saw him nodding.

"She's only going to weaken more and we could only do it today. The girls are coming home tomorrow and Carlisle would do it as long as it would save her," he stated and I nodded kissing her forehead.

"This is going to destroy her," I replied quietly and he shrugged.

"Better emotionally then physically," he spoke and I couldn't help but past through the memories of us together before the wedding. It was happy and full of joy. The only way to get her back was for this to happen.

"Go get Carlisle," I stated lifeless and he left without another word.

"We're going to make the pain go away. I promise," I whispered kissing her softly on her frigid lips as I felt nothing in return. I pushed away and stood up as Carlisle entered the room.

"Are you sure about this," he asked and I nodded feeling regret and sadness rip through me like an electric shock. "Okay then, give me an hour or 2," he said shutting the door behind me and I could hear him start to prepare supplies behind the closed door.

"I'm going to go," I stated and Edward nodded understanding as Jasper held the door open for me. He probably knew it was pointless to cheer me up because I was going to La Push.

I sprinted in my human form to the border line that used to split the werewolf/vampire world in half; but because of my lifeless angel, I was able to see her when ever. I could hear laughter coming from the beach and made a be line to the cliffs.

"Jake, what's going. How's Nessie?" Embry yelled waving to me by the side of the cliff. I continued sprinting ignoring me but Jared came out of now where and stopped me in my tack.

"Chill dude, what's going on," he asked looking at me concerned and I growled while looking down to the ground trembling. What do you think is wrong, I wanted to shout. My wife is sick and I'm about to lose my very first child and my life sucks.

"You going to talk or what," Paul asked amused as I continued to think about Nessie. She was going to getting better but she was going to die when she woke up to find herself stripped from her child.

"That's it, to Sam's we go," Quil said excited. Obviously Claire was there and probably the other imprints. Emily had just given birth to her son Mason a week ago so they would all be over there flipping out.

I wanted to say I didn't want to go but I didn't speak. It was like my vocal chords were paralyzed as we walked into Sam's house.

"Hey Jake, haven't seen you around for awhile. How's Nessie doing," he asked and I just looked at him lost and hurt.

"Sorry Sam, Jake's broken. Isn't it sad," Seth chuckled as Paul set me down in one of the dining chairs.

"Yeah, why is he broken again," Sam asked confused and oddly amused.

"Don't know, but what we do know is that he is hanging out with us and won't talk," Quil replied cheerful and then looked around as if he was looking for something.

"Claire you here," he yelled loudly and I heard a tiny squeal come from the other room.

"Quil, where have you've been all…JAKE!" she yelled more loudly squeezing me in her tiny grip. "Where's Ness? She okay? How's the baby? Why aren't you answering?" she asked in a mad ramble and I looked at her dead.

"Oh no…please say they're both okay," she begged and the pack looked at us anxious for the answer.

"She's getting an abortion," I said dead and with no energy and tears started to well in her eyes as the pack looked at me shocked.

"You're kidding right?" Seth asked and I shook my head.

"Wow, I would've never thought she would have given up a child for the world," Embry said with a whistle and I looked at him with guilty eyes.

"Wait, she didn't agree on this. Did she?" Claire asked pissed and I shook my head once again. "WHAT THE HELL JACOB BLACK, DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE?" she yelled at me as Quil tried holding her back.

"She would most likely be dead by now if I didn't," I replied in a whisper and she looked at me confused but the guys understood.

"You remember when I told you about how dangerous Renesmee was to Bella," Quil said and it was like a light bulb went off in her head.

"I'm sorry Jake. I want to come see Ness as soon as possible," she said as I felt a vibration in my pocket. It was a text from Edward. 'She's done."

"Thanks Claire, but I got to go," I said getting up and she released me.

"Bye dude," Embry muttered as I sprinted out the door in a mad dash. I had to be there for her and I was going to be there as soon as possible to be the man she loved.

***Alright I hoped you liked it and please review!***


	14. The Heart Never Lies by McFly

_**Solstice**_

**Nessie's POV**

I awoke, my head banging and stomach throbbing. Jacob was no where in sight and I could hear a fight going on from outside. Now what?

I looked around and noticed the room I was in; Carlisle's study. The heart attack, my baby. My stomach ripped in pain as I noticed no bulging stomach anymore. It was flat…empty. No, what had happened? Why would Rose allow them to do such a thing without my knowledge?

I jumped with my hand on my stitched filled stomach, as the window shattered in the living room and growled filled the air outside. What the hell were they doing? Even though my heart was snapped and my stomach roared with pain I got myself out of the bed and into my blue robe as I made my way slowly out the back door. As I walked into the living room I saw the gaping hole in the window and groaned. I was not cleaning that up.

I walked out the front door soon enough and stood at the railing as I watched Jake and Auntie Rose go at it. I thought their relationship had gotten better? Rose went for the throat and I cringed not wanting to see Jake hurt.

"Stop it," I said through closed eyes and Jasper ran to keep me held up. I heard the growling stop as I opened my eyes to see shocked faces. "What's wrong?" I asked annoyed and still upset about my little boy or girl.

"Nessie, when did you wake up?" my mother asked hugging me upset and concerned.

"Before the window broke. What's going on?" I stated and Rose looked like she was about to explode.

"Your stupid mutt of a husband and your moronic father asked Carlisle to give you an abortion while Esme, your mother, Alice, and I went hunting. That's what going on," she sneered and I looked at her dumb-founded before turning towards my husband and father.

"You would do that to me," I asked as tears began in my eyes. Jacob had promised he would never hurt me and a father is supposed to love his daughter no matter what decisions she made.

"Nessie…it was for your own good," my dad started.

"How would you know? You never listen to reason," I complained and he sighed.

"Renesmee please. I have always listened to you and Jake knows every little thing about. Trust us, it was for your own good," he replied as Jake ran off to go get changed. He came back in a pair of shorts and with a apologetic look in his eyes.

"Nessie, please don't mad. You were so sick, and it was killing you and I would have never survived without you. Just please don't strain yourself yelling at us. I feel so bad about what I did. Claire didn't even attempt punching me after I told her how much it hurt to see you hurting," he begged and I caved. It wasn't fair on how we did this to one another. It was how the other always got their way, no matter what we thought.

"You better not do such deed again Jacob Black otherwise you will be getting surgery next and you will most likely not want to know what I would chop off," I replied with a smug smile and he rushed over to kiss me on the cheek and give me a tiny hug, careful not to touch my stomach.

"So that's it, they kill your child and you just forgive him like that," Rose yelled pissed off and I smiled looking up at Jacob.

"He's my husband, don't all husbands make mistakes. At least he apologized for it and it made him nervous to even tell me. So of course I'll forgive him just like that," I replied as he kissed me on the head.

"I don't understand you. You're just so…ugh," she screeched before sprinting off into the forest.

"Aren't you going to follow her," I asked Emmett and he shook his head fast.

"Yeah, I kind-of like my head on my shoulders so that would be a no," he replied taking a step closer to the house as we heard a rock shatter in the distance.

"It's good to have you back sweetheart," my mother whispered as she kissed my cheek before walking into the house with my father. The rest of the family followed behind as I and Jake stood outside.

"So you know Claire right?" Jake asked nervous and I looked at him confused.

"Yes of course I know Claire. She's my best girlfriend. What about her?" I asked as he looked at the street nervous.

"She's coming to see you," he replied rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"When?" I asked as I heard a car driving up the drive.

"Now," he stated kissing me on the cheek and pulling me close. I sighed before laughing a little as I saw Claire jump up and down in the passenger seat as Quil gave us a little wave and an apologetic smile. He put the car in reverse and I smiled as she jumped out.

"Nessie! Oh God, how I've missed you," she said giving me a hug and cringed. "Sorry, sorry…forgot," she smiled and I laughed.

"Nothings changed," I replied and she laughed as we both looked down at my stomach with tiny tears in our eyes. I saw something glisten though and I looked at her finger to see a sparkly engagement ring.

"You're kidding," I half laughed lifting up her hand and she smiled full out.

"And he did it exactly the way I wanted him too," she replied as Quil pulled her into his arms.

"Nice dude," Jake said and I laughed as he tighten his clutch on my waist while fist pounding Quil with the other hand.

"Nessie, you have to be my maid of horror. Pretty Please?" she asked jumping up and down again and I couldn't but laugh.

"Isn't it the maid of honour?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you actually think a bride picks her best girlfriend with a kind personality trait, do you?" she asked and I smiled sarcastic.

"Oh so that's why I chose you," I replied and she rolled her eyes again with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, so are you going to do it," she asked impatient and I nodded knowing she wouldn't shut up if I didn't agree.

""Perfect and you were going to get Jake to be the best man so everything works out," she smiled planning everything in her head and Jake chuckled.

"Alright, do you want to come inside or what?" he asked as he shoved Quil in as I and Claire were already in the door. Claire was the perfect remedy to fix a heart ache and I was glad that she came today. Even though she had more energy then I did, but that would change soon enough.

***Okay, tell me what you think. Only good please, if you have nothing nice to say then don't say it. It really puts me down and makes me not feel the need to write anymore when people review without hurtful comments. So please only good reviews and have a Happy New Year if I don't post sooner…even though I probably will. Love Always, Doe***


	15. Rhythm Of Love by Plain White T's

_**Solstice**_

***2 weeks before Claire's Wedding***

***Jake's and Nessie's Relationship is back to the way it was in the beginning***

"Oh how bout these ones," Claire squealed holding up a floral catalogue while pointing to the white calla lilies. They really were beautiful but they didn't really go with her spunky out look on life.

"How bout tiger lilies instead," I replied pushing a different catalogue in front of her. "C'est tres belle," I exclaimed and she nodded excited.

"Yeah, perfect. I never liked the calla lilies anyways," she said circling the flowers before moving on to bride's maid's dresses.

"Well we could go with an orange color, then it would match the flowers. Or we could do like a sunset thing where they can all be different but in the same range. Maybe yellow, pink, a light red. What do you think?" she asked looking up from the color wheel she had in front of her.

"Well if you have too many colors then people won't be looking at you, they'll be trying to understand how everything goes together instead of how hot you look in your dress," I replied and she laughed.

"Well then, will go with one color," she said sarcastic as she flipped through the pages. I watched as her ring sparkled in the dim sunlight while she continued to scan the pages. It was square cut and was about two carats. I would say Quil really out did himself, but I was still madly in love with my own ring from my dearest husband.

"Alright how about something like this?" she asked showing me a yellow flowy dress. "It would bring out the yellow in the tiger lilies," she explained and I nodded.

"They're perfect," I smiled and she giggled while circling the dress with red pen. We had been doing this all day, starting with her bridal gown and hopefully ending with food.

"Now for food I'm thinking we do something fancy…like…like filet mignon," she said excited as she pointed to a dish in the magazine, but before I could answer Jake and Quil came in.

"How bout something which I can actually pronounce yet alone understand," Quil said kissing Claire's cheek and she blushed.

"Yeah how bout ribs, and hamburgers," Jake said pointing up his index finger like a professor before kissing me quickly on the lips. I smiled as he pulled away and Claire laughed as Quil's face lit up.

"Light bulb…we can have an all meat meal. No veggies, no fruit, no starch…just meat," he said while high fiving Jake. I groaned along side of Claire as they left the room laughing to go watch football in the living room and she looked up at me evilly.

"Filet mignon it is," she whispered and I laughed knowing that the guys weren't listening anymore. "Speaking of food, you hungry," she asked and I heard my stomach growl.

"Absolutely starved," I replied as we got up to go to the kitchen. Jake and Quil we already there cooking up a storm as puffs of smoke came out of almost ever appliance they were using.

"What are you burning now?" Claire complained and Quil laughed while flipping over some grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Food for our ladies," Jake replied wrapping his arms around me while kissing my cheek.

"Yeah I'll think I'll pass on the ashes," I replied pointing at the burnt messes in front of Quil while Claire tried to hide her laugh but failed.

"Claire, you're supposed to be some what supportive," Quil complained and she kissed him on the nose.

"But it's so hard," she whined and he chuckled turning back to the ashes.

"Fine, if you girls are going to be ungrateful; we'll just eat them ourselves," Jake said picking up a sandwich and taking a bite out of it. His face was priceless as he tried to swallow the charcoal as me and Claire busted out laughing.

"How bout we just take you guys out for lunch," Claire suggested as I lifted up my wallet.

"I'm sure we could pay the bill," I chimed in waving my wallet in my hand.

"Fine, but we're aloud to have anything we like," Quil replied dumping the sandwiches into the sink as Jake tried washing out his mouth with a bottle of water.

"And we can have as much as we like," Jake said after chugging the bottle of water down.

"As you wish darling. Wouldn't want you to starve," I replied kissing his cheek as I stood on my tippy toes. "Come on Claire," I yelled back as I pulled away from Jacob and walked out the door with Claire by my side.

"Want to take the VW Bug?" she asked as she pointed to the garage. Perfect. Claire had gotten a bubble gum VW Bug for her sixteenth birthday and Quil absolutely hated it, like any other guy would. But he pretended to like it because it was his imprintee's. So if we had to go with them then we were going to take this car.

"Shot gun!" I yelled as both I and Claire sprinted towards the open garage. I quickly jumped in as Claire took drivers and pulled up to the house front. I honked the horn for her as we giggled uncontrollably.

"No, I refuse to get in that car," Jake yelled as Quil followed close behind with a shocked expression.

"Pretty please Jakey," I asked using my old name for him when I was younger.

"Nessie, that's not fair," he yelled back as I hoped out of the car to stand in front of him.

"Please Jake, for me," I asked again showing him my big brown eyes as I stared up at him like a puppy.

"Now you know that's not fair," he said again picking me up and lugging me over his shoulder. I laughed as he headed towards the car with Quil behind us.

"Yay!" Claire cheered kissing Quil on the cheek as he passed her to get in the back.

"You owe me," Jake whispered evilly in my ear and I kissed him.

"Later," I promised as I hopped in the front seat leaving him to sit in the back.

"Alright, but I'm not listening to the Jonas brothers, or whatever," Quil said hitting Claire's seat and she laughed.

"Yeah, you wish there sweet heart," she replied and he crossed his arms but still smiled. He loved Claire as much as Jake loved me. My world was perfect along with Claire's knowing that there was always going to be a man there to be a friend, a protector, and a lover. The best package in the world…and I had one all to myself.

***Alright, I hoped you liked this chapter and Happy New Year. Even to people who have already celebrated. My New Year resolution is to be an overall better person. Personality wise. Tell me what yours is and please continue to review or start reviewing if you haven't already. Love Always, Doe***


	16. Anytime U Need A Friend by Beu Sisters

_**Solstice**_

***Claire's & Quil's Wedding Day. Claire's POV***

Where was Nessie? It's my wedding day and she's my maid of honour but yet her butt isn't here with me. The biggest day of my life and she was missing in action. Oh, when I get my hands on her she's dead. Although how dead can a half dead person get?

"Calm down Claire so that we can finish your make-up," Emily urged at me as I thought about ways a human could possibly hurt a vampire. How could she miss her bestie's biggest moment in life?

"Jacob!" I yelled as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Yes Claire," he sighed already knowing what I was going to ask.

"Where's Nessie and why isn't she here?" I asked annoyed and he looked at me upset and apologetic.

"Like I told you this morning, I woke up and she wasn't there. Edward and Jasper are out looking for her as we speak but there was no trace of her the last time I checked," he replied and I groaned.

"When was the last time you checked?" I asked and he checked his watch.

"About 30 seconds ago," he replied upset and worried and I sighed. He was more concerned then I was. His imprintee was gone and he couldn't go find her because he had made a commitment and as much as Nessie meant to him, he would just have to wallow in this pity hell until the wedding was over or bad news came his way.

"Thanks Jake," I said before he left the room and he nodded getting a text. I looked at him hopeful but he just sighed shutting it closed yet again.

"I'll update you later," he muttered walking downstairs with his hands in his pocket.

"God Nessie, must you kill both I and your husband," I whispered and Leah laughed coming into the room in her gown.

"Knew that chick would be trouble the moment Jake laid eyes on her," she chimed in shaking her head with a sly smile.

"Yeah, a vampire mixed into all this crazy wolf stuff definitely was a cry for help," Kim stated finishing my hair and then placing the veil on top.

"Come on guys, she's not that bad. She cares about every single one of us and does as much as she can to make our lives extra special," Rachel said sticking up for her sister-in-law and I sighed. Yeah, she has.

"She did me throw me my bachelorette party," Leah said shrugging with a joyous smile on her face. That was a major party and even though she despised Leah it was exactly the way Leah would have wanted it.

"And she bought me the most wonderful things for Mason. He's going to love the toy hummer she got him when he's older," Emily laughed as we thought about the little black jeep with the ribbon still on it sitting in her garage.

"And she helped me create this entire wedding along with sharing half the costs," I replied rolling my eyes but smiling. She really was a sweet girl but didn't always show it.

"See, now I wouldn't worry about a thing. She'll be here by the time the wedding march begins," Rachel said rubbing my shoulders and I nodded knowing my best friend wouldn't let me down.

"Now, spin for me," Kim ordered moving her index finger in fast circles.

"Oh perfect, your hair and make-up is going to blow Quil out of the water," Emily squealed excited and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now, to get you in your dress," Leah said as she clapped her hands together. I looked at the gown me and Nessie had picked out weeks ago. It was so much fun the afternoon we spent together and Jake and Quil there were just the cherries on top.

My mind was brought back to the present as Leah and Rachel slipped the dress over my hair. I smiled at my reflection as I looked into the mirror to see myself and Emily tie the back of my dress tightly.

"Claire you look amazing," Emily smiled hugging my shoulders and I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you,' I replied as Leah handed me my bouquet.

"You ready," she asked and I sighed knowing that Nessie still wasn't her when Embry, Jake, my father, Sam, Jared, & Paul came up the stairs.

"Still no Nessie," I asked already knowing the answer and he shook his head as Sam placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Well the show must go on," I declared letting the anger and sadness slip away from me with a smile as my father took my hand.

"You look beautiful," he whispered and I giggled.

"Thanks daddy," I replied as Rachel and Paul fled down the stairs and outside to the beach front. They were quickly followed by Jared and Kim and then Embry and Leah. Jake sighed as he went down the stairs alone and I followed quickly behind him.

"Sorry," Nessie said coming in quickly and then locking arms with Jake as they walked down the aisle. What the?

"Where have you been?" Jake asked concerned and she smiled not concerned at the moment.

"We'll talk later," she mouthed and I gave he a weird look as she turned to face me as the wedding march began. She seemed glowy and totally excited as she smiled hugely at my direction. What was wrong with her? She was never this happy ever. And I would know because she had been my best friend for all eternity.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her hand secretively telling me not to worry. I shook my head and smiled before I was placed into Quil's beloved arms.

The wedding passed quickly as I thought about Nessie and then thought about mine and Quil's life together. But it would always go back to Nessie. She saved my butt though when it was my turn to say I do.

"I do," I said quickly and Quil smiled at me bright.

"Well then without further or do, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," the priest said and Quil kissed me passionately and soft.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear before pulling away and turning us towards the crowd. Nessie clapped quickly and happily as we led the way to the reception tent but I couldn't help but see Nessie pull Jake to the other end of the beach.

"Now what's going on?" I asked annoyed as Quil looked in the direction of where I was staring and he laughed.

"Don't worry about it, she'll tell you later and you know it," he whispered pulling me close into a hug and I laughed.

"Yeah she better," I muttered and he laughed before kissing me softly on the lips.

***Alright, I really hope you liked this chapter and hey. Only 4 more hours of 2010 left for me. And might I say what and awesome year and what an awesome decade. Happy New Years everyone and here's to an awesome year and new decade. Hope it's awesome and I hope to hear form you all soon. Love Always for the last time in 2010, Doe***


	17. Jacob BlackVSJustin Beiber Baby Remix

_**Solstice**_

***Nessie's POV***

"Alright talk," Jake stated worried, concerned, and serious as he dragged me to the other end of the beach away from the party.

"And what would you like to talk about?" I asked raising an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. Obviously he wasn't pleased and certainly not in the mood to be amused. He could at least smile for his imprintee. God why did I have to get the stubborn one?

"You know what! Where have you been? You had me scared out of my mind, unable to go find you cause when I make a commitment I keep it," he scowled and I frowned as he started to tremble.

"Will you calm down, I'm pretty sure someone wouldn't like to see a wolf bear thing at their love's ones wedding," I replied holding his hand but he quickly snatched it back as I looked at him astonished. He had never treated me this way before. I could see the wolf pack watching from a distance as Claire stood next to Quil anxious.

"You mean the world to me and the fact that you just…left. No warning, no explanation, nothing; it scared me half to death. But I wasn't able to come find you myself nearly made me go insane but I kept my cool for Quil and Claire. And by the way, I'm surprised Claire hasn't killed you yet because she wasn't happy to know that her maid of honour wasn't there until the wedding march began," he yelled kicking a rock into the bottom of a cedar tree; making it crack all the way up and then collapse into the forest.

I winced as he started to walk down the beach and then stop, still not facing me. "Jake," I started but he groaned as I took a small step foreword.

"Don't do that to me; don't be all apologetic after all the pain you stabbed me with. Just I don't understand; I thought I meant something to you? God, why do you have to be just like your mother?" he growled fiercely grabbing my shoulders and shaking me while looking into my eyes for an answer.

"Ja-a-ke, s-t-o-o-o-p i-t-t," he shook out of me and he growled taking both my wrists tightly with a strong grip. Seth came up quickly as the other wolves tensed up from a distance, ready to take action any moment.

"Jake, let her go; you don't want to hurt her do you," he asked with his hands up and Sam came to back him up.

"Come on Jake, don't make the same mistake I did," he warned serious thinking of Emily and I couldn't help but felt the sting rip through my arm as he tightened and then let go. He inhaled deeply and I took a step back.

"Sorry, out of line," he muttered annoyed and still extremely pissed off. I rubbed my wrists as bruises started to bloom from underneath the skin and stared at him with disbelief.

"Don't bother coming to the house tonight; you'll find a doghouse for you before you get there anyways," I replied annoyed after he just ruined my perfectly happy mood. I could hear his trembling stop as I started to walk away and his plead as Seth and Sam kept him back.

"Nessie, please. Just tell me," he begged, coming out of their grip and stopping before me. "What is wrong with you?" he asked worried and concerned as he looked for an answer.

"Right now…you," I sneered before Claire snuck up behind me with a hug.

"Alright, you two…done. My turn with her," Claire smiled as Jake reluctantly let me go. As she dragged me into the house I couldn't help but hear the pack talking and scolding Jake for his actions. It was like kindergarten all over again.

"Alright, you know what I want. Now I know you would only skip getting me ready for the biggest day of my life for a good reason. So spill," she stated serious but with a small smile obviously looking for a good story.

"Well, let's say I had a…freak out moment before I got here," I replied rethinking the scene over in my head.

"What kind of freak out moment," she asked confused and even more curious and I shrugged with a smile.

"Well earlier this morning, I got violently sick," I started and she scooted back.

"Then you should have stayed home," she replied covering her mouth and I laughed.

"No, no, you of anyone should know that vampires can't sick but when they're," I started at a light bulb clicked.

"No," she squealed and I laughed nodding my head.

"Oh Nessie I'm so happy for you. But why would you have a freak out moment about being pregnant again," she asked confused and I looked at her still trying to figure it out myself.

"I guess it was because I didn't want what happened last time to happen again. Just the whole scene is like a nightmare that actually came true. I just don't want my life to become more of a horror film then what it already is," I replied and she hugged.

"Nessie, don't think that way. This child is going to be perfect and you are going to be the best mother in the world. I'll be right there beside you the entire time," she smiled placing a hand over her stomach and I looked at her astonished.

"Oh my gosh! This is totally a dream," I squealed and she laughed as we hugged once again. "Did you tell Quil?" I asked and she shook her head. Oh course, so like Claire to keep it a secret until she couldn't hide it any longer.

"And I'm guessing you didn't tell Jake. But you have to do it soon. You're bond to start showing soon with the whole vamp thing," she replied and I shook my head happy.

"I'm thinking it's more like Jake then me, so it should progress just like a human's would," I said with a smile and she laughed excited again.

"Damn, who would of thought we would be pregnant at the same time," she asked and I laughed.

"It was bound to happen sometime," I smiled and she laughed as she got up off the bed.

"Well it is my wedding, and we are both glowing with happiness; so lets go downstairs and party!" she said and I laughed linking arms with her as we walked down the stairs once again for the second time today.

***Okay, tell me what you think. I truly hope you like and hey. Happy 2011. May it bring you everything awesome. Please review and continue read and I promise to continue to write. Love Always for the first time this year and this decade, Doe***


	18. Soon We'll Be Found by Sia

_**Solstice**_

***Nessie's POV***

The party went by fast and I and Claire spent basically the entire night together. I managed to stay distanced from Jake all night and eventually went home without him. It was lonely coming home to an empty house and crawl into our huge bed alone. He would definitely come home tomorrow.

I tried falling asleep but it was impossible without my husband lying beside me. "Humph," I complained sitting up in the bed and patting my tiny stomach. "I'm going to figure this out," I said to the tiny bump and I quickly set up a substitute husband beside me. Moving pillows and placing a round brown pillow on top for his head, I was finally able to fall asleep.

***Jake's POV***

She wasn't kidding when she said there was going to be a doghouse set up for me. Seth had a field day when he saw it and I couldn't help but laugh myself; but it killed me to know Nessie was so mad at me. I couldn't believe what I had done to her and if I could kill myself without hurting her, I probably would've by now.

"See ya later Fido," Seth chuckled walking in the direction of his house and I gave a small wave climbing inside to see two dog bowls with a dog bed. "Nessie," I sighed, trying to fit my body onto the tiny dog bed but it obviously wasn't going to work.

I used it as a pillow instead, letting my legs stick out of the entrance and looked up at the top of the roof unable to stop thinking of Nessie. Never thought she would kick me out of her life like this. We had always been so close and then I just snapped. I guess it was bound to happen, us being natural enemies and all; but the fact that I actually hurt her killed me.

She was world, my gravity, the girl that kept me breathing. She was my oxygen; I would only breathe her scent. Yet I hurt her, polluting the air I breathe in the mean time. Now how was I supposed to get her to forgive me now?

"I'm pretty sure she'll forgive you," a familiar voice came from the outside and I crawled out of the tiny building to see Edward looking down at me.

"Oh yeah," I asked sarcastic and he nodded with a small smile.

"Come with me," he said and I reluctantly followed him in the direction of mine and Nessie's house. Dude, if he thought I was going in there he was insane. I wouldn't risk her being madder at me.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," I stated as I saw the house come into my sight and he chuckled moving along to the back and I sighed continuing to follow.

"Now can you say that she won't forgive you," he asked pointing into our bedroom window and I laughed as I saw my wife, my Nessie, sleeping with a pillow made me next to her.

"Now I know Nessie and unfortunately she will forgive you; but, you ever do such a thing like that again to her and you will have 8 vampires hunting for you. Do you understand?" he asked serious and I nodded.

"You know I'm sorry right?" I asked and he nodded heading back towards his cottage where Bella was probably waiting for him.

"Yes I know that,' I replied still walking and I sprinted to stop him in his tracks.

"And why exactly did you come see me? When have you ever cared about me or my feelings…especially towards your one and only child?" I asked and he shrugged with a small smile.

"You married my daughter which makes you my son. Now I love my little girl and reluctantly have to some what like the guy she adores," he groaned and I couldn't help but chuckle. "So I guess it was to make you feel less guilty but let me tell you, if you went to court, you would be guilty of all hell," he smirked turning again and I laughed turning back to my little dog house.

It was better knowing that she seemed to love me as much as I loved her and it gave me some reassurance that she would forgive. I fell asleep as soon as I laid my head on the dog bed and dreamed about Nessie.

All the nights we had spent together, the beach dates we had gone on, and even the night we had spent today. Though it was my worst memory, it was still an image where I got to see Nessie's face. I awoke to the sound of cracking branches as I crawled out of the box to see a tiny figure before me.

"Jacob," she croaked quietly and I lifted her up into my arms with a great big hug.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry. You mean the world to me and I just cracked and I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm just so sorry," I muttered into her ear before kissing her. She giggled as I put her back down on the ground and I smiled at her perfect face as I pushed a piece of hair back behind her ear.

"Jake, don't worry about it. I was stupid and I shouldn't have anger you and I'm the one that should be sorry," she smiled apologetically and I smiled down at her before kissing her soft and passionately.

"You will never apologize to me again, you are more amazing then any place or anything I have seen, and just living is the best gift that you could ever give me. You could hate me for the rest of my and your life and I would still die for you. You are my world and you will never have to apologize for that," I said kissing her cheek and then moving down her neck.

"I will always love you even though sometimes it may not seem like it," she whispered and I pulled her close into my chest. "But you may not love me," she whispered into my chest and I looked at her like she was insane.

"What do you mean I won't love you? I love you more then any thing else," I said trying to reassure her but her smile cracked as tears started to well in her eyes.

"Nessie, don't. I will always love you. I will always love you, forever and ever," I repeated in her ear and she pulled away to look at me.

"Jake, I'm pregnant," she whispered and I felt the flood of memories of last time come rushing back. The pain, the agonizing pain that she suffered and that I suffered stabbed into me like a thousand knives.

"I still love you," I whispered pulling her in close again; fear that it would be the last time.

***Okay I hope you like it and please review…last chapter I got none and it kind-of sucked but yet I still made a new chapter for you today. So please review and continue to read. Love Always, Doe***


	19. Girls Just Want to Have Fun by Cyndi

_**Solstice**_

***Nessie's POV***

It was nice having Jake come back home with me after that night. It was nice to have his warmth melt away the coldness that still lingered in my veins. It defiantly wasn't fun to be cold all the time but it would be worth it in the end.

I awoke the next morning terrified. How was I supposed to tell my family? Sure the girls would be totally ecstatic for me but Carlisle would go into full doctor mode and Jasper would get all tense knowing the months ahead would be a rollercoaster for me. Emmett probably wouldn't want to risk breaking me, so he would most likely keep his distance and dad; oh God, dad.

He would go ballistic. Absolutely insane with rage and I may not be able to take his fury this time. I was already 4 months along, or at least that's what the test showed and there was already a tiny bump growing in my stomach's place. My little nudger was already alive and well and there was no way I was going to allow my dad to ruin this.

I rolled over to see the bed empty beside me and the door wide open to unveil the hallway light. Sweet aromas drifted into the room and filled my nostrils with delicious pleasures. Ah Jacob, my darling Jacob, was always on his game. But as the scent continued to invade onto the none smelling air I felt last night's filet mignon crawl back up my throat.

I quickly lurched to my feet as I kept one hand on my stomach and another over my mouth as I barely made it into the bathroom.

"Nessie, you alright?" Jake called from downstairs as I heard the distress in his voice. I couldn't reply as I was still emptying my stomach and I heard frantic footsteps come up the stairs.

"Nessie?" Jake asked strained once more as he opened the bathroom room door to see me leaning against the wall after flushing the toilet rid of the decomposed food. He sighed as he sat down next to me and then kissed my forehead as he wrapped his arm around me.

"We have to tell your family," he said as he brushed my hair behind my ear and I sighed as I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," I whispered as I let my mind wander off yet again. I didn't want to know their reactions, just too stressful.

"Don't worry love, Carlisle will remove it and life will go on just like it did last time. Everything is going to be okay and your family will understand," he said trying to reassure me and I looked at him with teary eyes.

"What? No. No! I won't…it won't…I don't want," I choked out as I stumble for a phrase to express the pain it cause last time. I just didn't want it to happen again.

"Nessie, I'm sorry, please calm down. How bout we talk about it?" he cooed bringing my hair back in a ponytail so it would stay out of my face. "Shhh," he murmured in my ear as I listened to the steady pounding of his heart while tears flooded down my cheeks. "Talk to me Nessie," he whispered after the tears were starting to dry and I leaned back to look into his eyes.

"I want to keep it. I want this Jake, more then my own life. I don't want to hurt this one," I started but I shushed him as he was about to interject. "And in the rules of the great wolf handbook, an imprinter is not supposed to hurt his imprintee in any such way. Neither Emotional nor physical," I stated and he sighed while wiping his face off with his palm.

"Oh Renesmee Cullen, the guys were right. You are mine because I can put up with you. I can handle all of this and more then that I love being able to handle you," he muttered kissing me softly and passionately and I laughed at his embraced.

"I'm glad you can because there is no way I could ever deal with any other wolf but you," I replied with a peck and he sighed lifting me up back on my feet.

"Come on, lets go eat," he said nodding towards the doorway and I giggled as I felt the warmth of his body tickle down my spine. "You're so young at heart," he whispered as he picked me up and I kissed him letting our lips move in harmony.

"I could say the same for you," I replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Please I'm way older then," he muttered rolling his eyes playfully and I laughed.

"Yup, almost ancient. That's why I'm going to be the fun parent," I giggled sticking my tongue out at him and skipping to the dining table.

"Oh really," he asked raising an eyebrow and I nodded while eating a strip of bacon.

"No doubt about it," I smiled and he laughed as we heard the door open and two footsteps walk in the doorway.

"Nessie, where are you?" I heard Claire ask and I jumped running to Claire to give her a hug.

"Hey Claire, hiya Quil. And how's life?" I asked raising an eyebrow and Quil just rolled his eyes with a smile while kissing Claire on the head.

"Oh Claire's just a plum and told me the most wonderful news," he replied and I giggled.

"Hmm, so did I," Jake said coming into the foray and I laughed as me and Claire stood there totally in the know.

"Oh great two imprints with the same situation, whatever shall the pack do?" Quil asked rolling his but smiling and I looked at him playfully.

"You shall be forever supportive to your doubting lovers, that what you shall do," I replied as Jake looked at me with a weird grin.

"Sorry, she's kind-of loopy," he replied twisting his finger around and Claire smacked him playfully as Quil laughed.

"Yeah, Claire's been the same way," Quil replied and Jake and they shared a bromance moment.

"Anyways, you want something to eat?" I asked pointing to the kitchen and she jerked her head fast.

"Trust me; you will never have to ask me that question again for the next 5 months. I seem to always be craving something," she muttered as I dragged her to the kitchen and with a giggle.

"Girls," Quil stated with a smile as he looked at Claire adoringly as Jake looked at me with the same look.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Jake replied still dazed and I rolled my eyes turning back to my bacon. Ah bacon, the breakfast of champions, I thought while I and Claire laughed. Probably thinking the exact same thing.

***Alright what did you think? I hope you liked it and please review!***


	20. Vampire Weekend by Jonathon Low

_**Solstice**_

***Alright, you guys can be as mad as you want. I will certainly understand. I am so sorry I haven't updated at all this weekend. I'm such a slacker. Well I had a lot of homework these past days and Friday and Saturday I was apart of a major hockey tournament and I am happy to report that we didn't win a single game! We lost 3-0 the first game, 2-0 the second game and for the third game, thanks to Activia (yogurt) we tied 3-3. Okay, rambling again but thanks for sticking with me and continuing to read and review. Please continue doing so and I will continue to write. Love Always, Doe***

Claire and Quil had left around noon to go tell their families while I and Jake debated on when to tell my own. I sure didn't want to tell them now and they wouldn't have to know for at least a little while longer. I only looked like an average 4 month pregnant women with a small bump to show.

"Now," Jake stated stern while putting on a shirt and cleaning up the kitchen.

"Later," I whined and he let a small tremble bead through him like and electric shock.

"Nope now," he said putting a coat around my torso and I crossed my arms after it was on as I pouted. He kissed my lips before trying to get me to walk but I stood my ground. "You don't want to go," he asked as I shook my head like a little kid who was being stubborn.

"Fine," he replied shrugging and I thought I had one the fight; I was sadly wrong. He picked me up into his arms as he brought me out of the house and then dropped me down so he was able to shut and lock the door behind him.

"You know I could easily run away right now and you would never be able to catch me," I said annoyed and he chuckle while shoving his wallet and keys into his pocket.

"Yeah you wouldn't do that," he chuckled pushing me foreword and I looked at him like he was insane. So I was pregnant; doesn't mean I wouldn't be able to run away from him like the speed of light.

"And why wouldn't I," I asked sarcastic and he grabbed my hand.

"You don't think I would leave our land unprotected with only me to defend with a child on the way do you? And trust me, my boys would stop you if you tried doing such a thing," he smiled and I rolled my eyes but leaned onto his arm as last night caught up with me. I was so tired and yet I should have been getting ready for the biggest battle yet to come.

"Come on," Jake said as he picked me up once again in his arms as I let my eyes droop. He was so warm and everything about him was so inviting. Almost like a warm bed to go.

"You're are too much Nessie," he whispered with a chuckle behind it as he saw everything I was thinking and I couldn't help but blush while I pushed my eyes awake at the smell of my family.

"What's wrong?" I heard my dad ask concern at the doorway and I could feel Jake shrug.

"Nothing, she's just tired. No, big deal," Jake replied, obviously worried about letting himself slip up. I sighed as I pushed myself out of his warm arms.

"Morning daddy," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking into the living room and my mother smiled at me.

"My aren't you just glowing. What have you been eating," she asked raising an eyebrow before laughing with my aunts. I just shrugged while smiling trying to keep my mind blank from my father. Sure I could become a mental mute but it was with some effort. He looked at me trying to get pass it, obviously concerned but I maintained my composure.

"So how was the wedding," my mother asked and I shrugged as I sat next to Jake on the ground.

"It was very fun, but just like any other," I replied and Alice gave me a look.

"Yours was better though right?" she asked hopeful and I laughed.

"Oh, for sure," I replied with an eye roll and Emmett laughed.

"God, you never change Nessie," Emmett said still laughing and I smiled as Jake gave my hand a squeezed. Obviously he wanted to tell them now but I wasn't sure about this plan.

"No," I whispered angry and I felt Jasper's gaze soften me down.

"What's up Nessie?" he asked and I gave Jake an evil eye as he held in a chuckle while turning his head away from the situation.

"Yes, it's going to be hilarious when they tear your head off," I replied playful and he stopped to give me an apologetic smile.

"Right, right, not funny. So serious," he said trying to make me laugh and it worked as he showed me his biggest puppy dog eyes while being all serious at the same time.

"Alright, don't change the subject, what's up?" my dad asked still trying to find a crack in my shield and Alice's eyes got big as a vision flashed through her eyes.

"Why can't I see any of you? You're all gone," she muttered frantically as her eyes continued to be glazed over.

"You! Why can't I see?" she yelled knowing we would be the cause as she rubbed her temples while Jasper tried calming her down.

"It could be the fact that I'm pregnant," I said quietly hoping no one would make such a big deal out of it but the room erupt.

"You're what?" my dad growled as Jake shot up to stand eye to eye with him. "Why would you let this continue, do you not remember what happened to my baby last time?" he yelled as I got myself up the ground to pull back Jake but he stood there frozen, locked in his tense position.

"Daddy, please calm down," I begged as his eyes flashed from honey to a bloody red while Jake's body let out tiny trembles.

"I will never deny her of anything," he stated and my dad was about to blow as Jasper and Emmett stood up.

"Let's be reasonable, shall we?" Emmett asked shoving on my father's and Jake's chest as Jasper let his gaze settle over the room once again, letting my dad cool off a little.

"This why I don't tell you anything," I muttered crossing my arms, trying to hold in tears and he looked at me upset and hurt.

"Renesmee I'm just thinking of you. This isn't safe. I almost lost you last time; I just didn't want it to happen again. I'm always thinking of you and your well being," he whispered brushing one of my curls out of my eye.

"Well you could be happy for me for just this minute and that would be good for my emotional well being," I stated still upset and he sighed before letting a fake smile spread across his face.

"Fine, I'm very happy for you," he stated through clenched teeth and I laughed.

"Does anyone object to his claim," I asked and Rosalie erupted.

"Oh, I'm so excited. And this time I won't leave so the guys can't do anything stupid," she said giving me a hug before my mother did.

"You're just like me," she smiled before kissing my cheek and I laughed. Esme and Alice gave their tiny smiles, worried but still thrilled and I looked at the guys.

"Alright, what do you guys think," I asked clapping once and Emmett pulled me up into a huge bear hug.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he chuckled and I smiled thrilled as Jasper gave me a hug.

"I guess I'm in too," he said putting his hand up after hugging me and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," I mouthed as I turned to Carlisle hopeful.

"Well I wouldn't say no to my granddaughter so I'm in," he stated and I hugged him.

"And daddy, you already said yes so you get no other say," I stated and he shook his head.

"Why do I always give in to you," he asked and I skipped over to his side.

"Because you have too," I smiled and he hugged me.

"Unfortunately I do," he whispered and I laughed into his chest as we stayed like that for what seemed like ever but in reality only a few minutes. This was a good start, better then what I thought would happen.

***Okay please review and I'll update quick! Hopefully…***


	21. Love Like Woe by The Ready Set

_**Solstice**_

This was good, it had been 2 weeks since I had told my family, and things were still good. Dad didn't try to kill Jake and the baby wasn't trying to kill me as Rose kept me on a daily schedule.

"Come on Nessie, please eat something," she begged as she ticked her watch so I could see it was exactly 6:30 in the afternoon; the time I was supposed to eat dinner. She was insane, I didn't really get to see it much last time but she was always making sure I was okay…like always.

"Rose, for the fifth time, if I eat one more thing in the next something, something minutes I will explode," I stated as I leaned in closer to Jacob as he watched the football game with Emmett, Jasper, and my father.

"Rose give it up and move. Nessie is just as stubborn as you and will not back down. Trust me," he stated winking at me as she sighed, sitting criss-crossed on the ground near my feet.

"Alright, but if you need anything, and I mean anything, don't hesitate to ask," she said looking up at me as I shut my eyes, annoyed and tired.

"Fine, Rose, I would like you to be quiet, for just a few minutes. That is what I'm asking for," I stated trying to concentrate on the hum of the TV and the rhythm of Jake's heartbeat. I didn't hear anything after that and smiled in success. Jake adjusted himself as he wrapped one arm around me and brought me in so I was leaning on his rib cage.

It was warm and cozy, not even the bones could bother me as many sleepless nights caught up with me. I felt a flutter inside me and placed my hand over the bulge. I quickly fund myself in the living room once again. Sitting next to Jake and the guys were watching football with Rose at my feet while the girls were actually in there as well, watching me. What were they looking at? I thought as I looked down to see a little girl in my arms.

I gasped looking at the child more closely as her eyes fluttered open to reveal deep brown eyes like Jake's. Oh, this was making more sense. This was my little girl. The child created by myself and my wonderful husband Jacob.

She had long, choppy deep bronze hair that shined in the light as her eyes reflected of her deep brown skin. Definitely her mother's child. She was gorgeous, the young lady that would one day steal millions of boy's hearts and she was mine.

"Hi, baby," I thought rocking her as I kissed her forehead. She was perfect, the greatest little girl I have ever seen. But before I knew it, she wasn't a little baby in my arms anymore.

She was a toddler, and after that a child, then a young teen to a grown adult right before my eyes. Then she just wasn't there. I found myself standing next to Jake this time, outside. I was crying along with the others in my family and a young lady I had never seen before.

He sobbed near the closed casket as a priest said meaningless words that were just a hum in the background. I looked at the grave, to read a mother's worst nightmare come true. Emma Isabelle Rose Black, born October 7 1991, died September 18 2010. 19, no, no, no, no. This… no. No, I refuse. Not, my son. No.

I sobbed deeper into Jake's chest, now understanding what was happening as the unknown boy crumpled to the ground.

"It's alright dude. She's in a better place. You know here, she would want you to be happy. Not upset. It's alright Tristan," Embry whispered into his ear and I could finally comprehend. This was Emma's boyfriend, her imprinter.

"It's not alright, it will never be alright. Let yourself be stripped of your reason for living and then you can tell me it'll be alright but otherwise shut up," he yelled as the priest shook hands with Jake before leaving.

I couldn't imagine living without Jacob and it would probably drive Jake mad to be without me. I wouldn't even be able to comprehend how he felt. I moved closer and dropped myself beside him, letting him crumble into my chest.

"I should have done something, I could have done something, and I was supposed to be her protector and…and I failed her and you and…I'm so sorry Mrs. Black," he sobbed looking down at me and I smiled letting a tear drip down my face.

"No, I get it, it's hard. Especially when you have a wild human, vampire, wolf imprintee with crazy insane family members," I joked and he let out a tiny chuckle that continued until I awoke in the living room short of breath.

"It's alright Nessie, just a dream," Jake cooed into my ear while brushing my hair out of my eyes. I gave a quick nod that was soon overridden by the smell of someone baking.

"Please tell me that's Esme," I asked looking around and Emmett laughed.

"She's been baking up a storm for when you awoke," Jasper in formed me and I quickly jump off the couch much too quickly then a pregnant women should have but I was one that could truly not resist Esme's cooking.

"Geez, even pregnant she's weird," Emmett muttered and I stuck my tongue out before I walked into the kitchen with Rose behind me.

"Oh Nessie, you're up. Goodie!" she smiled and I couldn't but return it as I picked up a chocolate chip cookie.

"Holy Cappuccino, I have truly died and landed in sugary heaven," I smiled approving and my mother laughed coming down the stairs.

"Oh great, who released the cookie monster from her cage," my mother asked kissing my cheek and I laughed. "How was your rest,' she asked and I shrug reminiscing about the past dream/ nightmare.

"Let's say I've had better," stating as I showed her the dream and she smiled.

"Don't worry about it; it's just the pregnancy, none of that is going to happen. Well except for the growing up quickly part," she giggled and I laughed along with.

"I guess I can deal with that," I replied and she kissed my nose.

"I know you can. You haven't let anything stop you yet, why now?" she asked and I smiled thinking about how stubborn I was just to get my way. I had been that way ever since I was young. Personally a trait I wouldn't want my little girl to have but Jake would beg to differ probably hoping the little girl would be as close to me as possible.

"Fine, fine," I replied taking another cookie as she hugged my shoulders.

"Oh Nessie, darling. Don't you ever change," she smiled and I laughed. Changing would suck, but who knew that a vampire could become self-conscious. Well I was about to find out for once in my life.

***Alright what do you think and too all those who found my new story, how is the first question. It's been up for like 15 minutes top and it already has a story alert and a review. Like whoa, but thanks for all the positivity and please continue to read and review. Love Always, Doe***


	22. Author's Note

Solstice

Dear dearest readers,

I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I have decided to take a break form writing this story. I'm currently working on the story Equinox, following when Nessie and Jake our still young and Renesmee is just starting out in high school.

I'm sorry, knowing I have a ton of awesome and loyal readers and reviewers, plus people who have read my stories for a very long time. I do wish to say thank you to all of you and wanted to let you know, eventually I will continue this story. If someone would like to adopt this story I will gladly let you as long as I get to, after I'm ready, continue to write for this story again soon.

Anyways, I'm very, very sorry and please, if you have time check out Equinox. Thanks again and I truly hope you understand. I just need a break to get some ideas written down or at least get some new ideas.

Thanks again, Love Always, Doe


	23. Tears of An Angel by RyanDan

_**Solstice**_

***Few Months After***

I laid next to Jake, sore and drowsy as I saw a huge lump where my abdominal should have been. It had been 5 months since I had seen my tiny little body and it sucked not to see it right now, despite the fact how much I loved this baby.

Jacob snored beside me as I groaned, heaving my body off the bed and wrapping my self up in my robe. Everything ached and it hurt to even breathe. I walked slowly out the door as I made my way down the stairs of our tiny home. Rose was probably waiting for me to get to the main house but I was not interested in going any where today. I felt like I had some type of flu.

I made my self a cup of hot tea as I settled myself in the living with a cold cloth over my head. I quickly flipped the TV on as I flipped through the infomercials and sitcoms. I finally just decided on the local news. Nothing interesting was going on, a local fair, and an old lady turning 100; nothing too exciting.

I closed my eyes but within seconds I found myself running to the bathroom only as well as one 5 month pregnant women could. I emptied all the contents of my stomach into the porcelain toilet as I felt warm hands hold my bronze curls back. I groaned as I flushed the toilet as I leaned back against the wall as Jake lowered himself to look at me.

"Would you like to go to the main house or just get Carlisle to come here," he asked already knowing that I needed a doctor to look at me as he helped me off the ground.

"Can he come here?" I asked rinsing out my mouth with Listerine and he nodded kissing me on the top of the head and then leaving to the kitchen. I heard him talk quickly and frantic to Carlisle as he flashed back to my side.

"Yes, we'll be here. Thank you Carlisle," he replied hanging up the phone and helping me to the couch.

"Would you like anything," he asked after I was settled and I nodded. "What," he asked whispering into my ear.

"For you to warm me up please," I asked giving him my biggest eyes and he gave out a weary laugh as he took a seat next to me. I quickly laid my head onto his chest and instantly felt better. Something about him always made me feel better.

"Jake," I whispered my voice hoarse as Jake removed a strand of hair from my face.

"Yes my love," he asked kissing the top of my head as I looked up at him.

"The baby needs a name," I sighed and he laughed as I left his soft vibrate run through me. It felt nice, like an electric shock of warmth and love, not a literal electric shock.

"Well what name do you like," he asked with a smile and I laughed tired.

"I don't know, why do you think I'm asking you," I replied with a giggle as he pressed his lips to mine. I felt my little nudger flutter inside of me as Jake breathed his hot breath against my skin and then pulled away brushing my cheek with his fingertips.

"Any name that comes out of that mind, is perfect," he stated with a huge grin on his face and I giggled as he kissed my lips again quickly. I almost let out a growl as Carlisle rang the door bell.

"I'll be right back love," he whispered getting his arm free and jumping of the couch gracefully. I could hear their quiet conversation from downstairs as they made their way up.

"Hello Renesmee. And how are you feeling this fine morning?" Carlisle asked kissing my cheek softly and then pulling away going into full doctor mode. Jake watched from a distance with his arms crossed over his chest and his face stern and serious.

"Tired, sore, half way to being dead," I replied groggily and Carlisle laughed pulling something out of his briefcase.

"That's what I thought when Jake called me up," he stated pulling out a container of pills. There was a ton in it and I almost felt my jaw drop. "Now Nessie, I know you don't like them, but you need to take them at least for a little while. Will see how things progress from here but for now I want you on bed rest and Jacob," Carlisle said very quickly, not finishing his sentence as he turned around to face Jake.

"I need you to make sure she does these things otherwise she will get weaker then what she will already become. Do you both understand," he asked eyeing Jake and then eyeing me. He loosened a bit as he became grandfather again and kissed the top of my head.

"Hope you feel better darling and your parents will probably be checking in on you," he said before turning with his things back down the stairs.

"Thank you Carlisle, every little thing helps," Jake whispered very quietly as if he didn't want me to hear as he shook his hand.

"No problem, wouldn't want my granddaughter to be in pain," he murmured as Jake opened the door for him.

"Thanks again Carlisle hope to see you soon," he said more loudly as I heard the door shut behind him. Jake came back up stairs with a small grin as he lifted me up gently and placed me on his lap.

"Now where were we," he asked as I looked at him with a smile.

"How bout Damon, perfect for a little wolf," I smiled as he chuckled. He felt warmer then usual, but maybe that was because I was colder then usual.

"I kind of like Caleb. Whole heart just like his mom," he replied kissing me on the nose and I giggled as the little baby fluttered inside of me. I think it liked it.

"Alright and if it's a girl?" he asked as I pondered this question. My nightmare came into mind then as I smiled with a tear welling in my eye.

"I like Emma," I replied as I tear drip down my face and Jake brushed it away.

"Nessie it's alright baby, everything's alright" he whispered into my ear as he grabbed me close around with his tight grip. I sobbed quietly into his chest as he rubbed my back. The dream ran through my head once again as I tried to fade it out. It didn't work.

"Nessie darling everything is alright," Jake murmured soothingly as I kissed his cheek.

"Don't leave me Jake, never ever," I stated as he sighed pulling me close again.

"I would never do that Nessie; I could never leave my air. My light, my heart," he stated looking into my eyes as he kissed my nose. We stayed like this, almost having a silent conversation, as I gazed longingly into his deep brown eyes.

"Jake," I choked out as he tilted my head up closer to his.

"Yes darling Renesmee," he asked as I smiled a little.

"I love you," I whispered as he chuckled.

"I love you too Ness," he replied kissing my lips soft as my nudger fluttered within me. One big happy family, I thought to myself as I leaned into Jake's warm embrace.

***Okay so I know I haven't updated at all for this story lately and trust me get used to it but I decided you guys are so awesome you deserve a little something for being so amazing. So here's a new chapter just for all you rocking people out there and hopefully you will review. And of course, love always, doe***


	24. Love from Within Another Note

**Beauty**

"For attractive lips, speak words of kindness. For lovely eyes, seek out the good in people. For a slim figure, share your food with the hungry. For beautiful hair, let a child run his/her fingers through it once a day. For poise, walk with the knowledge that you never walk alone. People, even more than things, have to be restored, renewed, revived, reclaimed, and redeemed; never throw out anyone. Remember, if you ever need a helping hand, you will find one at the end of each of your arms. As you grow older, you will discover that you have two hands; one for helping yourself, and the other for helping others"  
Audrey Hepburn 


	25. The water gave me by Florence TheMachine

_**Solstice**_

***Nessie's 7 months along now* **

I was standing in the doorway of our bedroom watching as my body fought a battle it was losing. Every breath was like someone stabbing me in the chest. I was disconnected from my body, soulless I guess you could say, as I stood watching a dying me.

I watched as Carlisle worked quickly over my body while Jake held my hand tightly, letting his tear drop down on me.

"Please don't die Nessie, please don't die," Jake murmured as my dad walked into the room, not realizing I was standing there. He watched the situation closely, standing like stone right beside me.

"Daddy," I myself whispered to him but he didn't move, instead he reacted to the stopping heartbeat of my lifeless body. I was dead. Carlisle collapsed in shock, like any human would do and he sat motionless like the vampire he truly was.

"My granddaughter, gone," he whispered crumpling himself yet again as my father sprinted to hold my hand. Jake faces turned to anger and sadness as he placed his head gently on the bed my body was laying on.

"I love you darling. I love you. Please come back. I need you, Jake needs you… Mason needs you," daddy whispered and I took a cautious step foreword, looking at me more intently. I was dead, but how was I able to see everything.

This couldn't be possibly I had to be dreaming. There was no way any of this could be real. I was alive, I had to be. But how was I able to see myself dying in front of me or already dead.

My thoughts were distracted now as I heard the crying scream of a little boy being brought in by my mother. Who was he? He was the spitting image of my father except he was… human; with the beautiful bronze hair and the crystal green eyes of his. But I could see someone else in him as well… my Jake. The entire build of this little boy was exactly like Jake; with the strong jaw line and the raw shoulders.

"Mason," Jake breathed out exhausted and weary as Mason was placed in his arms. Jake smothered Mason in the biggest hug I have ever seen him give anyone. Both men had tears in their eyes as my mother kissed the top of my head gently.

"It's alright Mason, your mother is in a better place. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you," Jake whispered into Mason's ear kissing him on the temple just like he would to me. Mother? _I_ was Mason's mom. That was our son. That was my son.

"Mommy," Mason whispered staring right at me instead of at my body. He could…_see _me? Why was he the only one? Mason watched me just as I watched him until his mouth spread into a huge smile. He was my son; I just wanted to hold him.

I ran over to Jake and Mason but everything vanished as I found myself awake and alive in my bedroom yet again in an upright position. My heartbeat raced frantically as my little nudger fluttered wildly within me.

"You alright darling," Jake said panicked as he stared at me startled and alarmed. He mimicked my position as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I have to see Carlisle," I whispered hoarse as I quickly moved the sheets out of my way and moved away from Jake's grasp. Jake followed quickly as he came to stand beside me as I moved out of the bed and onto the hard wood floor.

"Carlisle? What's going on Nessie?" he asked with tension in his voice as I slipped out of my pyjamas and put on an Alice approved shirt and jeans. He followed suit putting on a pair of kakis and a white t-shirt.

"I need to talk to him," I said almost in a hypnotic trance. Jake grabbed my shoulders tightly and I looked up at him to see his eyebrows pulled together in frustration and alarm.

"Renesmee Carlie, tell me what's going on," Jake said with clench teeth and trying to hold his temper only as well as he could.

"I don't know Jake," I said my voice starting to quiver as I felt my throat get heavy. "I don't know and I'm scared and that's why I need to go talk to him, Jakey," I said my voice cracking at the end.

He sighed kissing my head and pulling me into a hug as tiny droplets of tears ran down my cheek. He was warm as he sighed heavy once again and then released me so that he could look at me now.

"Alright, let's go," he said wrapping my coat around me and grabbing the keys off the side table. We quickly walked out the door and Jake pulled the door open for me as I got into the car.

We rode in silence as Jake held my hand; rubbing is thumb on the cold skin of my hand. I couldn't help but replay my dream or vision or… I don't even know. I loved seeing my future little boy. He was the perfect little boy in every way. But I couldn't help but also remember how I died.

Jake sped up now furious as he gripped both sides of the steering wheel. Oh no, why do I always forget just a simple touch from me can show him everything that's wrong in my head.

"Jake you need to slow down," I yelled over the engine as he slammed on the brakes hard.

"You were hurt. No you were dead. Why could you? Why would you think something like that Nessie?" Jake yelled staring at me as I turned my body to look at him fully. My head pounded like a drum as I looked at him with teary eyes again.

"Jake I didn't imagine it. I feel like I didn't think it up either," I started my voice getting choked up again. "Jake you know how I show my thoughts to you, well that's how it felt to me. Except I was actually in the scene. Like I was actually brought to that point and time by something…or someone," I whispered putting my hand on my stomach. Mason.

That's it! Mason had a gift. Mason had taken me there. Mason had shown me this himself and that's why he could see me. It all made sense now.

"Jake drive, I need to talk to my parents and Carlisle as soon as possible," I said right before he was probably going to scowl me for being insane. He put the car back into drive as he sped along the road quickly into we had finally reached the house.

Daddy was there at the door, ready to meet us as soon as we pulled up. I thought quickly, showing him my thoughts in a mad blur; the vision and the realization that Mason had a gift.

Daddy quickly opened the door for me and grabbed me in a hug as he kissed the top of my head. His body was tense though despite all the love he was giving me.

"We'll figure this out Renesmee, I promise," he whispered and I nodded leaning away. _I hope so_.

***Okay so there you go! A new chapter to this story and I hope you all enjoy it very much. Its kind-of a confusing chapter, I know and I'm sorry but I hope you can all keep up. And I'm also sorry for not updating in a few days; I recently chemically burned my face so I've been focused on trying to fix that, but besides the matter thank you for reading and please review. Lots of love, doe***


	26. If i Die Young by The Band Perry

_**Solstice**_

My mind raced around frantically, trying to figure clues in which it was possible for my baby, my son to already produce a gift inside the womb. It was crazy concept to wrap my mind around. But besides the fact my little baby boy had a gift, it was a frightening gift. How could I die, leaving behind a broken hearted wolf and a younger little boy?

"Renesmee calm down now, will you?" my father asked as I nodded. My entire family was sitting in the living room discussing different conclusions on which this could be plausible.

But shouldn't my little boy be a mix of wolf, vampire, and human. Wouldn't he have to be at least half vampire in order to produce such a gift? Then that would me only a quarter of him would be a wolf and another quarter human. Oh this was all wrong!

My head throbbed in response as my stomach began to ache and thrash. My family's serious faces turned into joyous ones as they smiled from ear to ear. Jake sat beside me, his arm wrapped around me comfortably as I looked down at my stomach. It was flat and empty as I looked up again only to see two toddlers sitting in front of me.

Mason was there, although he looked younger then what he was before and beside him sat a little girl I had also seen before. My little Emma Isabelle Rose. Her choppy brunette hair hung down past her shoulders as her deep brown eyes stared up at me with a glisten in them. She smiled wide as Mason did the same, his green eyes reflecting light everywhere.

"Mommy," they harmonized together as I watched their smiles fade. I watched, my eyebrows smashing together with confusion as I was transported to a different scene; one I seemed to know all to well. I was sitting in a snow filled meadow, the Volturi on one side and my family on the other.

Emma sobbed in the arms of Alec as Mason was held in the arms of Rose. "Pleasure doing business," Aro smiled as the Volturi vanished before my eyes, taking Emma with them.

"No!" I yelled in a mute, my throat unable to make a sound. "Nessie, Nessie, Renesmee," a whispered echo through my head as I watched where my little girl had disappeared.

"I'll see you soon, Mommy," I heard Mason whisper as I turned my head to look at him my eyes glazed over in tears. He smiled the same smiled he had used before when he left me and I ran to him, only to let the scene disappear in front of me as I sat in the living room once again.

Everyone's eyes watched me as I sighed in exhaustion and at a lose for words. This one was so much different then the first. I was included in these scenes, and not as the dead body. My children saw me along with my other family members. The final words Mason had said to me rang in my ear like an echo.

"Nessie," my father whispered to me in a state of shock. There were no words that followed as Jake held my hand tightly. My stomach thrashed again, with a new pain now. I screamed in response as I cracking sound ripped through my body sending sirens rushing through my ears.

My eyes began thick with red as I watched my family rush to my aid. "Renesmee, Renesmee stay awake please," Jake's voice whispered to me as I screamed another time as someone picked me up and rushed me to a different room.

My body thrashed wildly as I was placed on a bed, my body slumping foreword and then being released as another ripple of pain ran through me.

"Jacob, Edward, hold her arms down will you," Carlisle said grabbing a scalpel as I felt both cold and warm hands hold down my wrist. I screamed as I felt a stabbing pain dance along my stomach.

"She can feel that!" Jacob growled as I felt his hands begin to tremble as I screamed again in response.

"We don't have a choice Jacob!" Carlisle yelled back at him as I felt Jake send another tremble of vibrations through my body. I felt ripping shred through me like the flash of light, sending my body into a state of paralysation.

"Carlisle," Jacob growled as my body froze in an unnatural position. Carlisle screamed with annoyance as my mind drifted in and out of the scene.

"Get out! Get out Jacob!" Carlisle roared as Jake backed out of the room slowly but stopping at the doorway so he could still watch. I heard a new cry echo in the air as I watched in a blur of a red a little baby being held into the air.

"Take her Edward; Nessie will be still for me now," I heard Carlisle say in a hushed tone as the coldness my wrist. I heard the quiet cry of my baby girl ring through my head as another cry began to pierce the air. The cries began to go quiet as I felt the warmth on my hand yet again.

"Stay with me darling, just stay with me," I heard Jacob whisper before my mind started to move in a blur. My entire life started to dance along the edges of my imagination. The wonderful, carefree moments of a child. Playing with Jacob as I went from childhood to a teenager. All the diary entries I wrote wishing Jacob would just kiss me already. The day Jake proposed to me, the day we got married and seeing the love radiate off his body as he watched my smile in his eyes.

The day I figured out I was pregnant, the day I awoke my body in pain because of my abortion. On the day of Claire and Quil's wedding where I figured out I was pregnant with my beautiful children.

And even though I was still so young, and I knew I was dying; I couldn't help but smile thinking of my little Mason and Emma. They would grow up to be beautiful young adults and would have people to always watch over them. My heart still ached though, I never see them grow up personally, and my Jacob would be lost without me.

If only I could live…

***Okay, tell me what you think. I truly hope you like it but even if you don't oh well. Haters gunna hate. But you know press that button down in the direction of downwards and hit me up with some reviews. Love always, doe***


	27. Fireflies by Ron Pope

_**Solstice**_

***Head's up. It is my mission to complete this story by Christmas, so here's hoping I can make it***

***Jacob's POV- 3 days later***

Carlisle had kicked me out of Nessie's room today, saying she was quite ill and that he was going to quarantine her for the next 24 hour until she was stable enough. Apparently some disease had gotten into her system causing her to go into labour and become seriously ill.

I didn't know the full details, not wanting to know if I would every see my darling love in good health again. My hands were covered in tears as I rested my head on them while sitting on the side of her bed in the Cullen house. My mind raced, seeing the moments with Nessie run through my head over and over again.

Her gorgeous, bronze curls hanging long down her back as she giggles, jumping from puddle to puddle in a spring shower. Her brilliant laugh echoing through the trees of the forest, her pearly white teeth glistening. The precious moments when we kissed and it felt like fireworks were exploding between us. Her warm lips heating my heart.

The way her hair shined in the presence of a La Push bonfire. Highlights of red and orange exploding on every few strands as her eyes followed the dancing flames. Watching her as her lips moved upwards, exposing her brilliant smile slowly; my hand enclosed within hers.

My mind was brought out of the memories as I heard a distant cry coming from the living room followed by another one. I wiped my eyes quickly with the back of my palms as I sucked in a breath of air, taking in the scent of my wife.

"Pull it together Jake," I whispered shaking my head back and forth as I stood up. I was a husband, a father, an Alpha; I didn't have time to break down. I had to be strong, even when I felt like I was at my weakest.

My feet trudged across the room as I made it past the door frame and down the stairs. I could hear Rosalie stirring about, fixing bottles, along with the family trying to occupy the little monsters. Embry's hushed whispers echoed as I saw him glance towards the study where Nessie was asleep. I sighed finally making it down the stairs as I sat down on the bottom step.

Mason and Emma both looked as if they were 1 instead of 3 days old and we discovered they were a mix of vampire and werewolf; not a single ounce of human in them. They were smart little kids, picking up on simple gestures and phrases every few minutes. Both a spitting image of my Nessie.

I watched as Mason and Emma giggled wildly; taking their first steps together, holding hands. The living room erupted into a hushed applaud before Emma fell backwards, hitting her head against the hard wood floor. Everyone surrounded her as I stood up from the stairs and walked into the living room.

Bella cradled her as Emma started to cry, her head bruised from the impact. I could see it starting to heal though as it became its regular peach coloring but Emma still had tears in her eyes. I sighed as everyone turned to notice my presence.

"Let me see her," I said as Bella reluctantly handed her over to me. I stared at the deep chocolate eyes, the same ones as Bella and Nessie, and I couldn't help but chuckle as she grinned a tiny smile up at me.

"It's alright sweetheart, you're okay," I whispered kissing the top of her head gently. Her tears began to dry up as quickly as they had started as I held her close to my body. Her little eyes becoming droopy as she tried to keep them open.

"Sleep darling," I said as she opened her mouth wide, yawning. Her eyelids gave in, covering her beautiful chocolate eyes in a curtain until she was to wake again. Her little chest, rising and collapsing as she slept in peace.

"Way to go dad," Seth cheered as I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes off my daughter. She was exactly how Nessie was when she was first born. Intelligent, beautiful, strong… but yet felt so fragile in my arms.

Mason pulled on my pant leg as I placed Emma carefully into one my arms. His green eyes looking up at me intently as I reached down to pick him up in my free arm, careful not to disturb Emma. His smile widening as I kissed his cheek, exposing the same pearly white smile as his mother.

I saw Carlisle leave the room from the corner of my eye as I focused my attention on the little boy messing with my fingers. He ran his little fingers over my index finger as I listened to the monitor in Nessie's room. I could hear her breathe, shaky and uneven as I placed Emma and Mason in Rosalie's awaiting arms.

My eyebrows coming together in frustration and confusion as I stood at the doorway of the study. Nessie's heart fluttered wildly inside her chest as Carlisle worked over her intently. I walked across the room as I collapsed down to her level, holding her hand tight in mine; eyes starting to water over in pain.

"Please don't die Nessie, please don't die," I murmured as I heard the presence of Edward come into the room. He was silent as he watched Nessie fight a battle within her. Nessie's heart stopped abruptly now as she let out a final breathe; a tear falling from my cheek.

Carlisle collapsed down to the ground, frozen in pain as he covered his face with his palm. "My granddaughter, gone," he mumbled in pain as he sat motionless.

My heart felt like it was shattered as I watched a blurry Nessie through a storm of tears. Broken and soulless was the only way to explain such a feeling. A feeling of when your imprint…your love dies. My head hung heavily as I finally placed it down on the bed she was lying in. My angel.

"I love you darling. I love you. Please come back. I need you, Jake needs you… Mason needs you and so does Emma," Edward whispered softly as I heard him collapse at the other side of the bed.

I heard the loud cry of my young son as he was carried into the room by Bella. I sighed knowing he and Emma were the last pieces of my Nessie. They were all that kept me going now.

"Mason," I breathed out, lifting my head and reaching out my arms for him. He held on to me tight as I hugged him with all the possible love left within me. I could feel his cold tears roll down onto my back as my own rolled down my cheek.

"It's alright Mason your mother is in a better place. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you," I whispered into Mason's ear before kissing it quick. He was all I lived for now; him and Emma. And I was determined to do my role of a father better then how I had done my role of an imprinter.

***Okay here's another chapter, I little longer then the norm and I'm pretty sure it's not the greatest chapter I've written but there is a lot more coming, trust me. So you know, hit me up with some reviews and I promise to post some more chapters soon. And i want like 5 reviews after this chapter even though i love having 69 reviews...hahahahah...i'm not explaining if you don't get it lol but anyways yeah 5 reviews and i'll update again. Love always, doe***


	28. It Will Rain by Bruno Mars

_**Solstice**_

***Happy Thanksgiving to all my Canadian readers. Hope you have an awesome weekend!***

The house was cold and broken as my children's voices rang, bouncing off the walls as they played with their toys in the living room. Emma was in a dark purple dress with a little bonnet on top as she played with her Barbie dolls as Mason wore a tiny suit just like mine, making car sounds as he played with his Hot Wheels.

Today was the day of Nessie's funeral. Today was the final day I could see her fragile face in front of me until all I had left were pictures and memories.

My hand wrote fiercely as I sat in the dining room, writing my final letter to my wife. I planned on putting it into her casket before we finally buried her. Hopefully she could read it in heaven, my beautiful angel.

_Dear Renesmee, _

_I wish you could see our children. They're so beautiful; just like their mother. Emma has the same laugh as you and Mason's eyes have the same sparkle to them. They're both so bright and talented. Emma asks me about you everyday. _

_When's mommy coming home? Is she coming home tonight? Will she read us a bedtime story when she gets here? I never have an answer for her._

_I understand your never coming home. You're never going to creep back into bed and kiss my cheek before turning over to fall asleep. You're never going to laugh at my jokes and you'll never be around to help me in the kitchen. You're never going to be around to see our lovely children grow up to become wonderful young adults like yourself. _

_And I'm trying to be okay with that. _

_I miss you a lot and I'll never stop missing you. I'll tell our children one day about all the wonderful moments I had with you. You're strange talents and the way you could make any food taste good, even eggplant. _

_I'll never forgive myself for not saving you but I know you would be upset if I was sad. So I promise to be strong, for our kids. I promise to raise them the way you would've wanted them to be raised and I'll never forget that you'll always be watching. _

_I love you. A lot. Forever and Always. _

_You're Imprint, _

_Jake. _

I felt a tear race down my cheek as it leaped off my chin and landed on the thin paper. I sighed wiping the rest of the tears off my eyes and then folded the letter up, placing it safely inside an envelope. I placed it quickly inside the pocket in my jacket as I walked into the living room.

Emma and Mason both watched me as I smiled, kneeling down to their level. "Are you ready to go," I asked as Emma's arms reached for me. I picked her help with ease as I held onto Mason's hand, walking out the front door. Emma laid her head down on my shoulder as we walked to Nessie's meadow; the meadow in which she and I had spent many days at.

I could tell Mason knew what was happening. He knew his mother had died; he had predicted it before hand and had seen it all play out in front of him still in Nessie's womb. A few nights earlier, I had seen his gift myself. He had taken me to the scene of the funeral in Nessie's meadow and I knew he knew that we were headed there now.

Emma on the other hand, hadn't been told that Nessie had died. We had discussed it as a family one night and had decided that she was just too fragile to mess with emotionally, so this would be a difficult event for her.

My heart raced as I could hear the tiny murmurs of the Cullen family and the packs. Emma got jumpy in my arms as she heard their voices as well. She loved social interaction; in fact she loved life.

"Down daddy," she said rolling her hands into little fists as she lightly pounded on my chest. I sighed looking down at my daughter as she stared up at me with Nessie's eyes. How could I refuse her request?

I placed her down gently as Mason still held onto my hand tightly. She sprinted off into the meadow and into Rose's arms as Mason and I entered the green landscape. Edward acknowledged me as he smiled down at Mason. They were like brothers with their physical features.

"Hello Jacob; hello Mason," he smiled as Bella stayed silent beside him, holding onto his hand tightly. Losing her daughter was taking a toll on her. Mason waved wildly as Bella leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek.

I could see her casket surrounded by flowers out of the corner of my eye as my heart started to swell. Who knew saying goodbye to your imprint would be so hard? Mason tugged at my arm as he tried dragging me towards her. I walked reluctantly as my son pulled me to stand at the opening of her final resting place.

Her eyes were closed softly, her face pale in comparison to her normal appearance. All life erased from her. Her lips were a soft, nude, pink as her chest did not rise but instead just sat still. Her hair beautifully curled, framing her delicate porcelain face as her hands laid against her stomach, holding a single calla lily. I placed the letter softly under her cold palms before my throat began to choke up.

I leaned down slowly as I placed my lips against hers. She was icy cold, colder then anything I have ever touched before. I leaned away not able to tear my eyes of her tiny face until Mason tugged on my arm yet again. He reached up towards me anxiously as I opened my arms to grab him. I lifted him up to my height as he looked down at his mother.

"Daddy, Mommy's going to be okay," Mason stated as he smiled at me brightly, his eyes glistening in the sunlight now making its way into the meadow. I just nodded in response. He must not have wanted to believe his mom was dead, no matter how much he knew she truly was.

Emma's giggle rang through the meadow as she entertained Jasper and Embry. She was the only happy member of the family, not realizing why we were all really here. Jasper couldn't resist her happy mood as she bounded around picking up the dead wild flowers. I watched, as if by magic, the dead flowers rose up once again, strong and colourful in the palms of her hands.

Jasper stared at her intrigue as everyone now turned to stare at her. She smiled wildly as she planted the now fully alive flowers back into the ground. After wiping her dirty hands all over her dress she started to prance around again, finding more dead flowers until she found a dead bird behind one of the bushes. She instantly dropped the flowers and scooped up the tiny bird into her hands.

"Emma come on, that's dirty," Embry said. I sighed as Emma ignored Embry and hugged the bird gently in her arms. I watched intrigued, like the rest of the family as she finally opened up her hands once again. The bird was awake and alert as it fluttered into the midday sky. She clapped as she watched it in awe but I could tell she was tired. Apparently her gift took a lot out of her.

"Amazing," Carlisle stammered as he looked at his great granddaughter in wonder. Mason clapped also as he ran over to Emma and high fived her. They giggled uncontrollably as I watched my daughter and son.

"They're both talented," I whispered dazed as Edward ran over to Emma and hugged her tightly. He kissed her cheek as he ran on of his hands through her hair softly.

"Emma can you do that again?" he asked as her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"There's nothing left to bring back to life," she shrugged as Edward walked over to me and stood in front of Nessie's casket. Her eyes began to perk with tears as she saw Nessie for the first time in her entire life.

"Mommy?" she said very quietly as tears dripped down her cheek. She still looked tired from reviving the bird but she grabbed Nessie's hand anyways and closed her eyes tightly. Little tears rolled down her cheeks as she concentrated harder now. Nothing happened at first, but after a moment, Nessie's heart began to pound slowly until it gained momentum.

Her chest began to rise and fall as her heart began to race again. Her face beginning to regain color as Emma's jaw clenched together in frustration. Nessie took a gasping breathe as her eyes popped open. She was alive.

***Okay I really hoped you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it kind-of sucks but I was in a mad rush to complete this chapter considering I have thanksgiving dinner tonight. So you know please tell me what you think and I really hope you liked it. Love always, doe***


	29. Peaches by New Heights

_**Solstice**_

***Nessie's POV***

My mind was boggling with confusion as I felt my heart beat race. My lungs burned for air as I took in a gasping breath, my eyes opening in response. My family was leaning over me in awe as I saw a little girl in the arms of my father head fall forward and rested soundly on his shoulder.

"Renesmee," Jake whispered and I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice. It seemed like a decade since I had heard it as I turned my head towards his direction. "Your alive," he whispered again as I stared at him confused.

Why was that such a shock? Hadn't I always been alive? I looked down at where I sat as I saw a letter and a calla lily on my lap. I was in a box of some sort as I sat up, my hands grabbing on to the edge for support. I realized what type of box I was in now; a coffin.

"Mommy," Mason squealed as he started to climb up the side of the box as I grabbed in up and onto my lap. He was so big and so intelligent let alone strong.

"Hi baby boy, did you miss me?" I asked smiling down at my son as his head bobbed up and down quickly. I laughed at his response as I looked again at the little girl in Edward's arms.

"Is that my Emma? What's wrong? Why is she?" I asked becoming extremely concerned as I stood up and hopped out of the coffin swiftly while holding on to Mason tightly. My opened arm held out for her instantly as Edward placed her carefully into my arms.

"She's exhausted from using her gift," he informed me smiling like crazy as Jake kissed the top of my head, wrapping his arms around me and our children.

"I've missed you," he stated and I looked around remembering waking up in the coffin. So I had died. Wait then how was I able to come back to life; not like I was complaining or anything.

"Your daughter's gift," my dad stated and I stared at him bewildered.

"What do you mean my daughter's gift?" I asked kissing the top of her head, adjusting Mason in my other arm. Jake smiled as he took Mason out of my arm and holding my hand.

"She can bring the dead back to life," Seth laughed staring at Emma and then back at me. I looked down at my daughter astonished. How in the world would God allow to have such a gift given to such a wild child?

"Let's just say you better keep her on a leash," my father laughed as I giggled quietly. Emma nudged in closer to me as a cool wind whipped through the area meaning only one thing; a storm was on its way.

"Let's head back to the house, shall we," Carlisle said as Jacob nudged us forward. I couldn't take my eyes of my little girl, still overwhelmed with here gift and how I was alive right now. It just didn't seem possible. But I guess nothing's really impossible considering I lived in such a fantasized world.

As we got closer to the house I couldn't help be hear the sound of car doors closing and some very familiar steps. Sam's pack was here. Jake kept pace with me as he kissed the top of my head.

"Emily's going to be so excited to see you," he whispered and I smiled. They would have come for the funeral but would've never guessed to see a resurrection.

"I smell new meat," Quil chuckled and that could only mean one thing; one of the sons had gone wolf. Embry hollered loudly with his crazy laugh as I couldn't help but smile. The entire pack was united.

"Renesmee, my word what is?" Emily said stopping in her tracks looking me over her eyes horrified. The pack stopped as well as I looked up and smiled. Their eyes shouted their disbelief. They had known I had died with Jake and his crazy anger; I could only imagine what was running through their minds.

"My daughters got a gift," I smiled as Paul laughed, shaking his head with Rachel by his side.

"Good God, you Cullen children and your gifts; the things they can do," he chuckled walking over and wrapping his arms around me.

"What a beauty," he smiled as he held out his hands for her. I reluctantly handed her over as Sam took a few hesitant steps foreword. I smiled at him reassuringly as he looked me over once.

"I don't bite," I giggled as he chuckled lowly.

"Don't lie to me kid," he laughed grabbing me in for a hug. He was warm as the heat radiated off of him. I watched Emily as I hugged Sam, watching her eyes glaze over. I knew that look. I stepped away quickly looking at my son as he stared at Emily.

"Mason," I scowled as he unlocked his gaze and stared at me. Emily shook her head frantically searching everywhere for something.

"Emily did Mason just show me something," I asked as she looked at me strangely.

"Tristan," she yelled, her voice sending the birds flying. Tristan? Tristan; why was that so familiar. I knew he was Sam and Emily's son but there was something more. He had to be 17 or 18 by now but I just couldn't remember why his name sent sirens off.

"Yeah mom," he replied walking slowly around the house looking at his mom, then at me and then at my daughter. His gaze was stuck, unable to move as his frown slowly moved into a grin. Emma smiled as well as Jake and Sam both gave each other a look.

Jared and Embry laughed loudly now, breaking the silence as they looked at Tristan, Sam, and Jake.

"Dammit," Sam muttered knowing what had just taken place. Tristan had imprinted; on my daughter. But the imprinting wasn't what had me on edge. I remembered now, the connection between Tristan and our family, from a vision my son had shown me.

Mason's little face scrunched up into a frown as Tristan walked foreword. Sam watched as he continued holding on to Emma.

"Can I hold her Mrs. Black," he asked, his gaze completely fixed on Emma. I nodded slowly as Sam handed her off to him. I watched as he smiled down at her knowing this would only last for so long. I would allow Tristan as much time as he wanted with his imprint, not knowing how long she would be here.

Tristan would not always be this happy, and Emma would not always be sleeping with a beating heart. I felt my eyes well with tears as Jake smiled.

"It's okay Nessie, Tristan will be a good imprint; Sam will make sure of it," Jake whispered as I stared at Jake and then at Mason. Mason looked at me with the same eyes I was giving to him. I could only nod, knowing me and Mason could already see their future.

***Okay, so this chapter could have been confusing if you don't remember some of the earlier chapters. There's a chapter where Nessie is still pregnant and Masons shows her a vision of Emma growing up until she finally dies with Tristan sobbing at her grave. If you want to know just go back and find it, but anyways please hit me up with a review and tell me what you think. Love always, doe***


	30. Jane Doe by NeverShoutNever

_**Solstice **_

_**Epilogue**_

***Mason's POV***

I awoke, hearing the fluttering thoughts of my sister as I realized what today was. I was turning 16 years old today and it was one of my few birthdays where I actually looked my age.

I normally looked a lot older then what I was supposed to be turning but you know, that's what a half vampire/wolf genes will do to you. I heard the giggles from outside of my room as Emma opened it up swiftly.

"Happy birthday!" she screamed tackling me as I chuckled at her. Emma was so hyper all the time, it never stopped. I would never understand how Tristan could not explode; him being her imprint and all.

"Happy birthday to you as well," I said grinning as her teeth shined in the sunlight.

"Auntie Alice wants us to meet her at the main house by noon so I suggest you get ready sleeping beauty," she laughed as I realized that it was 11:45 now. Good God, Alice was going to kill me.

"Dad and mom are already there and I'm leaving cause Tristan's waiting for me; better not be late," she smiled walking out the door, her hair bouncing. I quickly wiped my palm over my face as I heaved my body off the bed.

I had to admit, birthdays were pointless. I had looked the same for years now, and I would change very little over the next few years before I would stop aging so what was the point of celebrating. But I knew I would never ask the question, already knowing what my family would say.

"We just want you to have the same childhood as the other kids your age," I heard many the times, spoken aloud and thought of. I shook my head, getting up now as I changed into an Aunt approved outfit and walked down the stairs.

"Hey kid, where you at?" Embry's voice hollered opening the door loudly. I chuckled coming down the stairs as he stared at me.

"So I see someone slept in," he grinned running his hand through my messy hair and I nodded.

"My birthday, my rules." I heard his laugh echo through the woods as he followed me. He sprinted to catch up to me after he shut the door and he laughed.

"Dude, what's the rush?" he asked staring at me weird and I rolled my eyes.

"Might as well get this over with," I replied staring at him and he punched my shoulder.

"Don't say that when were near Alice," he laughed and I chuckled. We walked the rest of the way in silence until I finally saw the main house. _Another unnecessary gathering of the mutants._

"Were not mutants, were monsters," Edward said shaking my hand as I walked in the door and Emma smiled holding Tristan's hand. God, did that guy have to come everything; I know their close and all but come on.

"Happy birthday baby," my mom smiled hugging me as I smiled back. I looked only a few years younger then my mom now, but she was a good 7 years ahead of me at least.

"Thanks," I replied after every hug and every 'happy birthday'. I already knew this day would drag on.

Noon quickly came and went and it was time to blow out our candles. We gathered around the dining room as Emma came to stand beside me, giddy as ever. Emmett brought out a huge 5 tier cake and I groaned.

"Was this big of cake really necessary," I asked and my dad chuckled.

"Hell ya!" Seth shouted for my dad and my family laughed. I just shook my head as the room erupted into song, Emma kissing me on the cheek as they got to our names and I held onto her hand tight. The room quickly went quiet though as the song ended and Quil stared at us.

"Make a wish," he said and I laughed. Who knew what to wish for when you had anything you could ever dream of, but then it hit me. I knew what I wanted, I had known since I was younger. There was no doubt in my mind on what I was going to wish for.

_I wish for my happily ever after too…_

***Okay that's it, the story is finally done! It is currently October 26 and Solstice is finally done! But anyways thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed and stuff and just thank you so freaking much. I appreciate it a lot. Now I don't know when the next story will be up but hopefully soon. So anyways, I couldn't end this story without the usual sign off. Love Always, doe***


End file.
